


Punish me, Captain

by HylianHero89



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: BDSM, Bondage, Drinking, Heavy BDSM, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, M/M, Male Homosexuality, Master/Pet, S&M, Sensory Deprivation, Spanking, Strippers & Strip Clubs, Swearing, Trans Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-17 04:34:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 22
Words: 28,915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29344446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HylianHero89/pseuds/HylianHero89
Summary: Eren has a secret. He's a masochist and is seeking someone to give him the thrill he needs. Enter the stripper known as "The Captain" he's a sadist who loves to punish. The two slowly go from S&M to a Master/pet relationship. Look at all the tags. This story is not for the faint of heart. It's also M/M smut. Characters are OoC
Relationships: Levi Ackerman & Eren Yeager
Comments: 6
Kudos: 11





	1. Chapter 1

"What am I doing here?" Eren sighed at the counter of the bar.

Twenty five year old Eren Yeager, for some peculiar reason, had been coming to this place for a few months. It started when his bartender friend, Armin Arlert, thought it would be a good idea for him to come. So now, he was currently sitting at the bar of a strip club, a gay strip club. It wasn't because he was ashamed, that he didn't want to be here. It was the thrill. To see tantalizing men, so close and moving their bodies in ways that almost had him coming in his pants, was a thrill. Because he left the club hard and unfulfilled, and that was exciting. Eren was truly a glutton for punishment, and recently discovered that he was a masochist.

"You're getting your kicks, Eren. No shame in that. Everyone has kinks." Armin said with a smile.

Eren looked at his blonde headed friend. Armin was all done up in a schoolgirl uniform. His long blonde hair had an adorable headband was a big bow in it, and he had makeup on his face. Armin's kink was cross dressing. That, and huge guys that towered over him. That's why he and Eren never fooled around. Well that, and the fact that Eren wanted someone to beat the shit out of him.

Armin has found out a few of the strippers here we're professional doms, who did a little side work, with the right incentive. The incentive being money. Eren wasn't strapped for cash in any way. His father was a renowned doctor, and his mom owned a fashion company. He was pretty much an heir to one hell of a legacy. That's why he was in a seedy part of town, where nobody of high class would see him. He just hoped whoever he chose to beat and humiliate him, would also be discreet. Discretion was of utmost priority. He could absolutely crumble his families businesses if anyone caught him here in a seedy gay strip club. His mom and dad knew he was gay, and accepted it. They didn't know that he was a masochist. To find out from a family friend, or even worse a tabloid, would have be absolutely humiliating. He shrugged off the fear of getting caught. The need to find someone to dominate him was consuming him, and he watched the different strippers. He hadn't seen anyone on stage who caught his immediate interest. Sure, the guys were muscled, sweaty, and gorgeous, but they didn't have the look that said "I will beat the shit out of you." Eren downed another shot of whiskey and sighed. He was losing hope. The perfect man didn't exist!

"Eren, the night is still young. Calm down. You will find someone." Armin said, pouring another glass for his friend.

"I know I'm just antsy." Eren said, swirling the liquid around in the small glass.

"Just wait. I believe there is someone here to give you what you want. You just have to keep looking. "

"You are a good friend, Armin."

The lights went dark. That was a hint, that the next stripper was about to hit the stage. The emcee came over the speakers

"Gentlemen...,"

"And ladies!" Armin yelled. If he was going to be dressed like this, than dammit, he would be acknowledged correctly.

The emcee, glared over at Armin and then continued

"Please put your hands together for The Captain."

"Ooo," Armin swooned "watch this guy, Eren. I watched him at tryouts, and he's incredible. I think this is actually his first performance tonight."

The lights flipped on, and Armin wasn't lying. The Captain was a breath taking specimen of man. The sheer level of sexiness rolling off of him was incredible, and Eren was captivated. The man had dark hair, styled in an undercut. He had steely grey eyes, and he looked almost bored, and the circles under his eyes made him look tired. To Eren, it was incredible he could even discern the color for this far away. He was dancing around the stage, his hips shaking this way and that. When he turned around and shook his ass, Eren couldn't help but let out a groan of pleasure. When he tore his shirt off, Eren had to clamp a hand down on his pants to keep from absolutely losing it. The dance continued to get even better when the Captain started to undo the buckle of his pants. Eren was panting like a dog in heat. The button came undone, and Eren was right behind it. That zipper was teasingly slid down, and those tight pants stayed in place. That defined V shape, pointing to a promised land, that this stripper wouldn't show to just anyone. Those eyes looked right at Eren, and the boy clamped down onto the bar with his hands, and grit his teeth. He had that look Eren had been looking for. Eyes that said 'If you fuck with me, I will completely destroy you.' Eren turned towards Armin

"How do I request a lap dance from him? I have to have him!"

"Maybe go straight to his boss? I don't know if he will choose to prowl the crowds. Catch him before someone else does, some of these boys look desperate. That really sexy big blonde, Erwin is his boss. I'll make that man mine one day. Even if he's drunk, I will get him to take me to pound town." Armin told him.

"I'm going to pretend I didn't hear that. I'm just going to find Erwin. "

"You won't have to look too hard for me." A big burly blonde with electric blue eyes said.

"Hi Erwin." Armin cooed, batting his long lashes.

"Hi Armin. You look beautiful today. "

Armin blushed and giggled.

"Hi Erwin, my name is Eren. I wanted to ask how do I get time with The Captain?"

Erwin looked surprised "I honestly didn't think someone would ask for him. He's new, but has made his terms very clear. I will warn you, he's a bit harsh, and his time is expensive."

Eren jumped up "Price is no object. I have to have him. I don't mind harsh!"

Eren paid the money, was led into a backroom, and instructed to wait. His body was humming in anticipation. Soon, the gorgeous stripper would be in here, and Eren would proposition him for some after hours beating. He got half hard, just imagining himself whimpering while being struck and humiliated by this guy. He needed it! The look on his face, the muscled and defined body, everything was perfect.

"Don't go and blow your load before I step in the room, brat!"

Eren jumped off the comfortable couch he was on "Oh God! You scared the shit outta me, Captain!"

"You had a 'fuck me' face. I figured you might be close to ruining your fucking pants. Back to business," he walked over to Eren while discarding his shirt. Then he put a knee on either side of him, and plopped down on Eren's lap and rolled his hips "you paid a lot of money so we could both touch each other. Why?" He whispered the last word in Eren's ear. He made sure to make it sound hot and breathy.

Eren shuddered in delight "I wanted to ask you something. I need a dom, please! Let me worship you, Captain." He chose to spit it all out quickly. Like ripping off a band-aid.

The Captain stopped moving his hips, and looked down at the little brat. Chocolate brown hair, and stunning turquoise eyes. He looked so damn young, and yet those pink full lips, and blushing cheeks made him look fucking perfect. He smiled wickedly "I came here with full intentions to tell people no, but I'll make an exception for you. My shift ends in a hour, meet me at the bar. I just hope you know what you are getting yourself into. Oh, I don't fuck submissives by the way. I just give the rough treatment you want."

Eren nodded frantically "Okay! That's more than fine! I want you to be as rough as possible!"

The man on Eren's lap shuddered in delight. This little brat was too much. He wrapped a delicate hand around the boy's throat, and applied enough pressure to make him struggle. He gave him a very dominating look "What's your name, kid?"

Eren felt his eyes roll back, and he struggled to breathe. His pants feeling really restrictive. It was pure bliss. He felt a sharp sting on his cheek. The Captain growled in his ear "Master asked you a question, you little shit."

Eren moaned loudly "Yeager, captain. I mean E-Eren, master."

"We are going to have a lot of fun, Yeager."

Eren only hoped that the Captain was everything he wanted.


	2. Chapter 2

"Eren, calm down. It's five minutes away." Armin told his friend.

Eren couldn't stop moving. He drummed his fingers, and bounced his legs. He was way too excited. He saw the captain walk over, and shot out of his chair. The man looked amazing in tight leather pants, and a deep green v neck shirt.

"Let's go, brat." The man said, folding his arms across his chest.

"Yes, okay. Bye Armin. We will talk later." Eren said with a smile.

"Bye Eren, have fun. Treat him good, Rivaille."

As Eren and the man walked off, Eren looked at him "Rivaille?"

"Don't get all fucking excited, it's a fake name. Can't tell people my name is Captain. That's a stage name."

Eren nodded. Captain would be a ridiculous name. He didn't really need a name, eventually the only thing he would be calling Rivaille is master.

They got in Eren's car, and Rivaille directed them to a pretty trashy motel. They checked in, and went to their room. Eren snapped his fingers when he remembered something, and ran back to the car. He returned to the room with a suitcase. Rivaille lifted a brow "What's in the suitcase?"

Eren set it down on the bed, and blushed brightly as he opened it up. He stepped to the side as he lifted the lid, and looked away in embarrassment. Rivaille looked inside, and sucked in a breath "Fuck me..." He reached inside the suitcase, and began pulling things out. Different restraints from ropes to chains, blindfolds, riding crop, paddles, spreader bar, vibrating plugs, and a treasure of other things. "You stay prepared, huh?"

Eren nodded "I keep all my own supplies, and keep them pristine."

It was like Eren said a magic word that sent shivers down Levi's spine "Strip down now, brat!"

"But, uh..." Eren stuttered around. Suddenly, he felt his head impact the floor, and spots danced in his vision. Rivaille then put a leather boot on Eren's chest, and slowly added his weight. Eren could feel his chest compressing, and it was amazing

"Did I tell you to fucking argue with me? I said to strip, now. That's a fucking order!" Rivaille growled.

Eren shuddered in bliss "Yes master." When Rivaille moved his foot, Eren scrambled to his feet, and stripped down to his underwear. He hesitated to pull those down.

Rivaille rolled his eyes "I said strip. That means everything!"

Eren blushed harder, but complied. That shame and humiliating feeling sending waves of bliss crashing over his body. Rivaille grabbed Eren roughly by his wrist, and threw him down onto the bed. "Belly down, ass up." He commanded.

Eren hesitated to comply, but flipped his body over. He laid the top part of his body flush with the bed, and his bottom half was up in the air on his knees. He had to mindful of the suitcase on the bed.

"You've been bad haven't you? Why else would you need someone to punish you?" Rivaille purred into his ear "The main question is, what should I use first? Tell me Eren, what do you want me to use first?"

"Whip me master. Please! I need to be punished!" Eren cried out.

"Straight to the good stuff, huh?" He pulled the suitcase off the bed, and put it on a table in the room. He rooted around in the bag of treasures until he came across the riding crop. What a good way to shock the little submissive. Make him believe he's going to get whipped, and smack him with this instead. He looked back to the boy on the bed. He was panting in excitement. He glanced between his legs, and saw he was already hard. That's no fun. He looked around in the bag and found a cock ring. It wouldn't completely stop an orgasm, but it could hold it off for a little. He grabbed the circular device, and walked over to the boy. He grabbed a fistful of chocolate locks, and pulled the boy's hair until he was sitting up on his knees.

The sting made Eren suck in a breathe. He closed his eyes from the pain, but they flew open when he felt a pair of hands on his dick. He looked down, and saw Rivaille snapping a cock ring onto his impossibly hard penis. "M-master?" Eren asked, looking into steely grey eyes.

"Wouldn't want the fun to end to soon. Lay back down."

Eren relaxed, and laid back down. He shifted his legs to get more comfortable. He couldn't wait to feel the crack of a whip against his body. He closed his eyes and sighed. The anticipation coursing through his veins. Maybe Rivaille was smart to put the ring on him. Suddenly, a harsh snap crossed over his ass and he jolted. That wasn't a whip. He cried out in pain. The pain came with a rush of pleasure.

"Oh, what's your safe word?" Rivaille asked. A safe word was important. Submissives had boundaries, every one of them had a different tolerance for pain. Doms needed to be aware of how much was too much.

"Titan." Eren breathed out.

"Your safe word is Titan? That's fucking stupid, but I guess that works. Let's see how much you can take." With that, he smacked the crop against the back of Eren's thighs.

Eren sucked in a breathe, as his hands twisted into the sheets. Another blow across his back side made him moan lowly in his throat. It hurt, it hurt so fucking bad, but it gave him so much pleasure. He cock was so hard, the head flushed red, and beading up with pre-come.

Rivaille was impressed at how well Eren was taking this, most submissives were screaming out safe words by now, but not Eren. He took blow after blow, only crying out in pleasure. Suddenly, he got a wicked idea. He gave Eren a reprieve of the blows, and went back to the suitcase. He found a pair of handcuffs with safety latches on the side. Perfect! He laid the crop down, and grabbed Eren by his hair again to pull him up. The boy was drooling, his cheeks pink with arousal, and his beautiful eye color was almost gone from how blown with lust his pupils were. Rivaille bit his bottom lip as he felt his cock stir to life. That was new. Normally this stuff, he liked to do it, but it didn't turn him on. What was it about this boys fuck me face that affected him like this? He ignored it, grabbed Eren by his limp arms, and twisted them behind his back. He effectively locked the cuffs around those delicate wrists. Then he pushed Eren down into the pillows.

Eren moved his face to the side so he could breathe. He squirmed in the cuffs, and felt them rub his wrists. The squirming earned a harsh smack. Eren felt like he couldn't breathe. It was all so good. Damn, this stripper had him desperately clinging to the last bits of sanity he had. He flinched when he felt cold hands on his reddened and abused globes of his ass. The cold hands were both soothing and painful. Then came the embarrassment. His cheeks were spread apart. His face lit up in a blush. He felt a finger slide down his crack, and circle around his entrance.

"You have a slutty, greedy, little hole, don't you Eren?" Rivaille asked. He got a whimper in response "Would you like something shoved in your greedy hole, with your wrists behind your back, while I blemish your beautiful skin? Hmm? Do you want that Eren?"

Eren nodded, but felt a sharp sting across his cheek. He had been slapped for not answering his master "Punish me, captain."

"Say it really dirty. You can do that, right?"

"Yes master. Fill up my greedy hole, and hit me! Hit me so fucking hard I won't be able to sit right. I want you to shove something in my ass, and make it hurt master. I want it so deep inside of me! Please! Please!"

"Damn brat, you're going to be the death of me."


	3. Chapter 3

Have you ever been so deep in pleasure, that you can't even breathe because it feels so good? That's where Eren was at the moment. He was on his knees, with a spreader bar holding his quivering thighs apart, his face was in the pillow, drooling on it, and he had a butt plug shoved in his ass, buzzing merrily against his prostate. His body was trembling uncontrollably. His arms were still cuffed behind his back, and the metal was rubbing into his wrists, the marks would be there for a few days. The best part for the little masochist, was that Rivaille had switched to a paddle. He aimed right in the middle of Eren's backside, which forced the toy in deeper with each smack, before his inner muscles pushed it back out. Eren screamed his pleasure out into the pillow. It hurt, and it sparked his body to life. It was amazing every time that pain rippled through his being. It stung, but also came with a wave of absolute rapture. Rivaille was amazing at this. The cock ring had already held off an orgasm twice. His poor cock was flushed red, and dripping, maybe too much precum to be healthy.

"Your being too quiet Eren. I haven't gagged you, yet." Rivaille purred devilishly.

Eren shuddered at the tone of voice, and the whispered threat. It was too much! One last smack onto his bright red ass, and Eren lost it. He came completely undone, and he screamed his release into the pillow. His whole body trembled, and tears of pure arousal cascaded down his cheeks. It was the most amazing orgasm of his whole life. As his body relaxed, he began to whimper in disappointment that the absolute high he had found was beginning to go away. Especially, when Rivaille pulled out the vibrating plug from his body. As he came down his high, Rivaille quickly began to undo everything. He pushed on the safety latches of the handcuffs, and Eren's now limp arms slid down onto the bed. He worked the spreader bar off as well. He reached between the boys legs, and unlatched the cock ring, and felt Eren shudder as relief flooded through his body. He pushed the small of Eren's back, and encouraged him to lay his body down, which he did without protest. Rivaille put the stuff down on the table, and found some soothing cream in Eren's bag of toys. He went to work, rubbing the cream all over the red marks littering the boy's entire back. He even rubbed some cream where the spreader was, and on his wrists.

"Thank you, master." Eren croaked out weakly.

"Shhh," Rivaille cooed "no more master, okay? I'm Rivaille, and you're Eren, okay? I'm going to get you some water."

Rivaille had full intentions to get Eren water, but he had something to take care of first. He couldn't give Eren proper after care with a raging boner in his pants. Once secured into the bathroom, he freed his rock hard erection from his already tight leather pants. He grabbed it in a firm grip, and stroked the already wet hardness in quick rapid strokes. He bit down on his bottom lip, and focused to breathe through his nose as he got off. He felt a little embarrassed for losing control like this. Jobs like this, usually never got him hot and bothered, but something about this boy, and his beautiful eyes, and gorgeous moans sent heat right into his groin. He braced his unoccupied hand on the bathroom wall, as he continued to stroke firm and fast. His poor bottom lip was being abused by his teeth. With one final stroke, he came, catching it mostly in his hand. He finally allowed himself to pant through his mouth, as he washed his hand off, and fixed his appearance. Then he grabbed a cup, and filled it with water for Eren.

When he returned to the room, Eren hadn't budged an inch. Rivaille walked over, helped Eren onto his side, and handed him the cup. The boy drank like he had been in a desert for years. It wasn't surprising, considering all the erotic noises that mouth made, he was bound to be a little thirsty. Also, all the sweat that covered his body, probably dehydrated him too. Rivaille sat by his head, and ran his fingers through the messy chocolate colored hair.

"You alright?" He asked Eren.

"More than alright. I'm absolutely fucking perfect." Eren answered.

Rivaille gave a rare smile "Great. Once you feel up to it, you can take me to my car."

"Oh shit! Of course!" Eren went to sit up.

Rivaille was going to stop him, but Eren was up and grabbing clothes before he could react. He was baffled. Eren wasn't responding to all the marks that littered his body. Not even a wince of pain crossed his features. Rivaille quirked a brow. Something about this kid was amazing. "This goes against my code brat, but how old are you?" He had to ask.

"Oh, I have to talk to you!" Eren looked at Rivaille, and had a look of panic

"Sure." Rivaille sat down.

"You know my name. Obviously, you must have heard of the esteemed Dr Yeager, or of Yeager fashion?" Rivaille nodded "That's my parents. You could fucking ruin my family if you don't keep your mouth shut! I don't care how much you want, but I will buy your silence!"

"Little heir to the fortune has a dark side. Your secret is safe with me. I don't need fucking hush money. I actually strip and shit because I want to, not because I have too."

"Oh, are you sure? Because if you wanted to...I would like to do this again." Eren blushed.

Rivaille couldn't help but think how adorable this kid was. But he reeled those thoughts in. He never fucked a submissive, and wouldn't start now. Attachments to clients was against his code. "Yeah, come see me at the club whenever you want to do this again."

Those gorgeous aquamarine eyes lit up, and sparkled in happiness "Really? You will be discreet, and see me again?"

Rivaille sighed, and had a bored look on his face "Yeah sure, whatever brat."

Eren smiled "I'm twenty five!"

Levi scoffed "Yeah. You really are a brat."

"Woah Armin, what's with the dress?" Eren asked his friend the next morning when the door opened. They decided to meet up at Armin's for lunch. Apparently, they both had much to talk about.

"I have fake tits on too, and you ask about the dress?" Armin asked "and what about you those bruises on your wrist? They look nasty painful."

"No, they feel amazing. You should see my back, and thighs. But enough about me, I thought the dressing up thing was a kink."

Nothing else was said until they both were sitting at the kitchen table, and had everything set up for a long talk. This was how the two best friends worked. Finally, it was time to break the silence.

Armin took a long drink from his glass "I think I might have been born in the wrong body, Eren. I think I want to dress girly more often, maybe even become one."

Eren clamped a hand over his mouth to avoid spitting out his drink. He swallowed it urgently, and looked at Armin with wide eyes "Are you serious?" At the hurt look on his friends face, he caught himself "I'm not saying it's a bad thing! You make a gorgeous female. I just...I didn't think that was your thing."

"I've been doing it for work, and realizing how happy and normal it makes me feel. I even want people to refer to me as female. At first, I thought I was non binary gender fluid, but I feel like I'm becoming more trans than fluid. I have felt like this for so long, but I was afraid. But I don't want to be afraid anymore. For the longest time I always felt like I was in the wrong body. That's why I grew out my hair. It wasn't enough. Then I went through a "straight period" but I knew deep down I liked boys Then I found out I enjoyed dressing like a girl. That's when I did the research and figured I was gender fluid. Boy clothes still felt wrong. I wanted to dress like a girl more and more. I'm a transexual. I want to transition, and be a girl. Do you still want to be my friend?"

"Hey, your my best fucking friend! No matter what you are, you will always be my best friend. I love you! I support whatever you want to do!"

"You really mean that?" Armin asked. Tears sparkling in his vivid blue eyes.

"Have I ever lied to you?"

"Oh Eren!" The blonde cried, tackling her best friend on the couch, and crushing him in a hug

"Aren't you worried those things might bust?" Eren yelled, trying to pull Armin off so her fake chest wouldn't get ruined.

"Fuck no! I paid a shit ton of money for these. They better take a whole hell of a major beating!" Armin answered with a giggle.

Once they settled down, Eren took a deep breathe. It was his turn "So, I had an amazing time. He was everything I wanted, and so much more."

"Really? Are you going to see him again?"

"I want to, yes!"

"Can he be discreet? I know that's a big problem for you. How much hush money did he need?"

"Not a dime. He didn't want my hush money."

Armin's eyes went wide "Seriously? Wow! Eren, you may have found the perfect dominant."

"It's not perfect...just good enough."

"He's gorgeous, he's knowledgeable, he's discreet, I fail to see a problem. "

"He's a stripper, with probably tons of clients. I'm a small fish in a barrel of many. You know I'm looking for a dominant to love me, and be in a relationship with. Until then, Rivaille is good enough."

Armin sighed "Oh yeah...You'll find someone Eren. I know one day you will."

"I know. I'm not upset Armin. I thank you though. If it wasn't for you, I wouldn't have found Rivaille. I see why his stage name is Captain. He definitely commands attention. It's very erotic."

"I'm still waiting for Erwin to politely ask me to get rowdy in his backseat. You think he'd mind a transsexual?"

"He calls you pretty and stuff, but he runs a gay strip club. It could just be a profitable business. You have a fifty fifty shot. Worst he can say is no."

"No, no is the least he could say. The most could be like is, get the fuck away from me you're disgusting. That's just the tip of the worst."

"So dramatic! You really are born the wrong gender! I don't think Erwin would be that type."

"Aww, thanks Eren! That's the sweetest thing you've ever said to me. No seriously, we've been friends forever, and that's the nicest thing you've ever said." Armin giggled. "I'm just kidding. You are the best Eren. You coming to the club again tonight?"

"Yeah, I think so. I just...I want to see him again."

"Don't fall in love with a stripper Eren. Remember what happened between me and Jean? I can't see someone go through that again."

"I know. I'm not looking for love, I just want him to dominate me. Love is a luxury I can't afford, but god I wish I could."


	4. Chapter 4

So, Eren went with Armin to the strip club. His bruises and marks were all hidden, and he bounced in his seat. He was waiting for The Captain to make his appearance. Eren already paid for a lap dance after his set. Private room, with all the touching he wanted.

When Rivaille took the stage, Eren almost lost his shit. The man was in a white button up, with a cravat around his neck. A pair of incredibly tight white pants, and brown buckles around his body. Including one that hugged his ass so beautifully, it might have been a gift from God. He also had on knee high brown boots that looked amazing on his feet and calves. The removal of the shirt got Eren's blood pumping. The Captain was ripped beyond imagination. He was nothing but muscles, and it was beautiful. Eren felt like a fanboy, a fanboy with one hell of a hard on. Watching the buckles follow the curves of The Captain's legs, and tumble down the floor, made Eren groan in his throat. The ass hugging belt was gone, but those pants were tight, and something about those brown knee high boots was fucking erotic. Watching the dark haired man strut around, swinging to music, removing clothes, and getting wet from sweat, was Eren's undoing. His desire, no, his need to be punished, was fulfilled in this moment. Especially, when grey eyes found him in the crowd, and the normally bored looking man, graced him with a smirk. A smirk that seemed devilish, as his hand trailed down his sculpted muscles, and began undoing his belt. Eren had to bite his lip to keep from moaning out, as just enough was shown. Perfectly trimmed dark colored curls, and the very base of a well endowed dick. Eren could have pulled his hair out. Pleasure was tingling through his whole body. It was like that whole dance was for him. That undulating body, and everything it did, was for his eyes. It drove him crazy. Getting riled up and being unfulfilled, was the worst kind of punishment, and Eren thrived from it. The lights went dark, and Rivaille was done. Thank God! Eren wasn't sure how much more he could have taken.

"Have a drink and calm your hormones, Eren." Armin told her friend, while handing him a drink.

"Is it that obvious?" Eren asked.

Armin only nodded. Blue eyes glued to the approaching man, Erwin.

"Armin, you are looking beautiful today." Erwin said, leaning against the counter "Mix me my usual, please."

Armin quickly got to work, and Erwin looked at Eren "Hope you aren't trying to steal my adorable bartender. You're here every shift she works."

Armin fumbled with a bottle when Erwin said she. Erwin knew Armin was born male, but referred to her as she. Erwin noticed the fumble, Armin never fumbled "Are you alright there, sweetheart?"

"She...you called me she."

"We'll look at you! You're obviously a girl."

"But...but," Armin was going to go into some long spiel about cis gender, transgender and everything in between. Most likely ending up by embarrassing herself. Luckily, Erwin interjected,

"But nothing Armin. You're a girl."

"Don't worry, Armin is just my best friend. And she's single." Eren gave a wink, and walked off to give them a moment. He sat at a table with his drink, and he closed his eyes. He was imagining what would happen when Rivaille came out. He felt a weight plop down on his lap, and his eyes flew open.

"Do I have the right little boy that paid for my time tonight?" Rivaille asked, grinding his ass onto Eren.

Eren nodded frantically, trying to control his breathing "I hope that's okay, sir."

Rivaille snickered "More than okay. Damn near perfect." He climbed off the boys lap, and grabbed his hand "Follow me. You paid for a room with exclusive touching. Don't want someone else getting jealous." He pulled Eren to the VIP room, and pushed him inside. He closed the door behind him "Get comfortable. What do you want?"

"N-nothing really. I didn't really think about it. "

"I can appreciate spontaneity." He watched Eren sit down, and immediately climbed onto his lap. He began grinding their bodies together, and Eren grabbed on to the sides of the plush couch, trying to hold back a moan. Rivaille smirked, and grabbed for Eren's wrist. He pushed the fabric back, and saw the tell tale mark of the handcuffs that had rubbed into his wrists. "The marks I left are all over your body. I don't think you need punishment. "

Eren shook his head wildly "No Captain. I always need punishment. I'm such a bad boy."

Rivaille stared at the boy with hard grey eyes. This brat was serious. He was a little vixen who was begging for it. The sound of his whining and begging was enough to get his tight pants fucking unbearable at this point. "Let's play around then. I want to make you ruin those expensive pants."

Eren blushed. That was incredibly humiliating. To have to walk outside, with a cold sticky mess in his pants, would be awful. He couldn't exactly ignore that the thought made him stupid hard in his pants.

"Oh, does the little submissive like that thought?" Rivaille asked, grinding his body into Eren's. "You're so hard because you're embarrassed. Fuck, you are bad for me." He ground mercilessly into Eren, grabbing the boy's hands, and placing them on his hips. He jut out his ass, and slid it against the hard lump in the boy's pants.

Eren began to pant heavily. The thrill, the rush, the impending embarrassment, was coursing through his veins. Pleasure sparked through his whole being. He shook his head, moans freely spilling from his mouth. Body covered in sweat. He couldn't help himself. He grabbed Rivaille harder by the hips, and manipulated his body, to grind just right against his. It eventually came to a boiling point, and Eren shoved his face into Rivaille's chest, and cried out as he came right into his underwear. He groaned as the wetness appeared on his pants, and his cheeks flushed in shame and arousal.

Rivaille climbed off his lap and chuckled "Filthy dog. You made a mess."

"S-sorry m-master."

"Sit tight. I'll be right back." Rivaille walked out of the room, and shut the door behind him.

That wasn't a problem. Eren couldn't move, even if he wanted to. His legs were jelly, and any movement would further spread the now cold, and sticky mess in his pants. He sighed heavily "What am I doing with my life?" He mused aloud.

Rivaille showed up, and knelt by Eren's feet. "Are you alright?" he asked.

Eren nodded "Embarrassed, satisfied, and dreading moving."

"Good. Here." He handed Eren a neatly folded bundle of clothes.

"What's this?"

"I'm a sadist Eren, not cruel. I wouldn't actually make you walk out in clothes you came in. That's fucking unsanitary. " he made a face "So go ahead and change. I'll even cover my eyes if you want."

Eren shook his head. He had no problems with modesty. He solicited a stripper for services. Modesty went out the window a long time ago. He immediately stood up, making a face when his essence began to run down his legs. He peeled his clothes off, and Rivaille handed him a wet rag

"Here. To clean up."

"You think of everything?" Eren asked.

"I'm like a fucking Boy Scout."

Eren took the rag, and cleaned up his thighs. He was really glad that Rivaille was so great at not only punishing him, but also at the after care. Most sadists completely ignored the most important part. To take care of the masochist they just beat the fuck out of. To make sure they came back to them self, and realize they were a person of worth. Too long without proper care, and a submissive might forget what love feels like. He pulled on the boxers and the pants Rivaille had given him. They fit like a glove.

"Wow! Thanks Rivaille." Eren said.

"Hey, you're all about discretion right?" Rivaille asked.

"Well yeah. In my position, discretion is important. Why?"

"Levi..."

"What?"

"My name is Levi."


	5. Chapter 5

Another day, another meeting between the two best friends "Morning Armin. Did you just get home? You look tired!" Eren asked "Wait! Is that Erwin's shirt?"

Armin grinned sleepily "Hell yeah! He has my panties! He took me to pound town!" Armin stepped to the side, and let Eren in "Start some coffee up. I'm going to make myself more presentable."

"Alright."

Eren started some coffee, and got him and Armin a cup. He set them on the coffee table, while he sat on the couch. Armin came out in a pair of tight pants, and a low cut pink t shirt. Her hair up in a set of pig tails. She sat down "So, my story is long, you first."

"Levi." Eren said.

"What?" Armin asked, after taking a drink.

"His name, Rivaille, it's actually Levi. Oh god, I masturbated so hard to hearing him saying his name. He told me because he trusts me, so don't say anything. He gave me a lap dance, and made me cum in my pants so hard. He's so fucking perfect."

"That's...really embarrassing!"

"Yeah, but I loved it. Then he gave me some new clothes, and a rag to clean up with."

"He takes care of you. That's great Eren. And he trusts you. Now, you both know something about each other, and can form a discreet, private, slave and master setting."

"I know!" Eren squealed, before taking a drink "That's it for me, you?"

"Oh, Eren, do I have a tale to spin for you." Armin said.

As Armin talked, Eren's mouth continued to drop

"So, he is on his back, with my lacy panties shoved in his mouth, while I am bouncing like a whore on his cock, reverse cowgirl style. Then, he grips my hips, and starts plowing into me. And fuck, it was hitting everything right and then, with nothing but prostate stimulation, I fucking bust a nut all over the place. It's like that added fuel to his fire, and he pounds me right through my orgasm. I couldn't take it anymore, and I'm screaming his name to the heavens! He came so hard, I swear I could taste it. Then he cuddles the shit out of me, and asks me to be his girlfriend."

"And what did you say?"

Armin rolled her eyes "The fuck you think I said? Yes of course! We are both off tonight, since the club is closed on Sundays, so he's taking me out tonight!"

Eren smiled. He was really happy for his best friend, but he felt a pang of jealousy in the pit of his stomach "That's awesome, Armin. I'm real happy for you."

"Thank you, Eren. That means a lot. So what are your plans tonight?"

"Not a damn thing. You know me! Spontaneous planner." They sat in silence, just drinking coffee, and enjoying the feeling of best friendness.

"Well, I know girls take forever to get ready, so I'm going to head out." Eren said, standing up

"Oh shut up, Eren." Armin yelled, before standing up and drawing her best friend into a hug "Call me if you need anything, okay? I love you! If not, I'll see you Monday!"

"Sure thing Armin. Love you too. You'll have to tell me about your date."

"Oh, you know I will."

Eren left Armin's place, and walked around Shiganshina. He sighed, and unconsciously tugged on the arms of his long sleeves. Especially, when he heard people whispering his name, as he walked past them. He felt alone in this large world. He was nothing but a toy, for men to use and abuse, before leaving. He never felt cared about, until Levi showed him sweet after care, that no dominant seemed to enjoy doing. It wasn't like anything was wrong with Eren. He just liked to be humiliated and punished. It gave him a surge of pleasure, like nothing else. Submissives were people too. Everyone had kinks. Everyone. Getting "punished" just happened to be his. But why was it so hard to find someone who wanted to collar him, and make him their pet? Why did he have to hide this life? For the sake of his family, and their esteemed name? Why couldn't he find a guy who wasn't scared, when they saw Eren's bag of toys? Levi hadn't been scared. He had handled each toy like a pro, and then helped Eren remember who he was. A person. With feelings, and a mind of his own. Levi helped bring him back to who he was before leaving. Was this what love felt like?

Eren shook his head. He couldn't afford to fall in love. Especially not with a stripper. Levi wouldn't, couldn't. fall in love. He had clients, and his and Eren's relationship, was strictly business. Eren got humiliated, got brought back, and Levi walked off with a pocketful of cash. Plain and simple. Plus, Levi made if painfully clear that he didn't fuck submissives. And Eren was as submissive as he could be, in bed.

Eren tried to be what was "normal" by society standards. Straight...he shuddered at the thought of the girls he had fucked. They loved that it took forever for Eren to have an orgasm. They would scream out, and claw down his back with their nails. That pain, is what finally made him lose control. That wasn't as good as gay sex. But when he was with a man, he always had to jerk himself furiously to come with his partner inside of him. Or, if he was a top, he would have to fuck them till they had already came and couldn't breathe, and that didn't always work. Nothing about Eren was normal. To get off, he needed the pain. To have his hips crushed in a strong grip, or his hair pulled, or even the sting of a good spanking. That was pleasure. Not everyone could understand that. People thought he wanted to be treated like he wasn't a person, like he was truly a slave. That wasn't the case. It's called S&M, but master did more than hit. That was only if you were naughty, and disobeyed orders. Unless you were into that, then master would reward you with it. It was a kink, a desire. There wasn't anything wrong with him. Levi knew that. Levi was a sadist, he got off on punishing masochists. What better way then to dance on stage, and tease people with his body? People who visited strip clubs must be secret masochists. To see someone so amazing dance provocatively, and get naked so teasingly, so you sit there with an awkward boner, and can't do anything about it, was torture. To not be able to touch (unless you spend a lot of money) and even then, strippers weren't prostitutes. Not all strippers provided "after hours services."

Eren was consumed in his own thoughts while walking down a busy street. He kind of blanked out, and bumped into someone. He went tumbling to the ground, and fell on his ass "Oww! Shit! I'm sorry."

"Watch where you're going, dumb ass!" the man looked down with steely grey eyes. He smirked when he saw who tumbled at his feet "Brat..."

Eren went wide eyed, and he sucked in a breath "Levi..."


	6. Chapter 6

Levi reached a hand out to help Eren on to his feet "You seem distracted. Are you alright?" He asked the boy.

Eren nodded "I was busy thinking. I'm really sorry. I'll...I'll just leave now." He turned to leave, but a strong grip caught his wrist, and spun him around. His wide, aquamarine eyes, turned to stare at steely grey, he turned his head away quickly.

"Come have lunch with me, Eren." Levi stated.

Eren's mouth flopped around uselessly. Levi rolled his eyes, and just pulled the boy along. Eren broke from the iron grip, and walked slightly behind Levi, like a good submissive should. Eren was good, he knew his place. Even if Levi wasn't his full time master, a master was a master, regardless of the situation.

Levi wasn't having that. He realized what Eren was doing, and was thinking about how to approach the subject delicately. "Eren..." He said, coming to a stop.

Eren halted a few steps behind Levi, and lifted his eyes from the ground "Yes?"

"Listen, I'm not about that life outside the bedroom. In public, you're my equal, and shall be treated like one. If you cross the threshold into the bedroom, then I am your Master, okay?"

Eren cocked his head to the side...his equal? No one had ever referred to him like that. Most masters expected cooperation, even outside of bedroom activities. Eren hated it, at first, but eventually trained himself to do it. Now, Levi was attempting to really bring Eren all the way back.

"Come on," Levi said grabbing Eren's hand "I'll even hold your hand, so you can remember to stay next to me."

Eren's cheeks lit up into a heavy blush. This was new, it was different, and it felt nice. Levi treated him like an equal, a person. They eventually made there way to a little cafe. Levi pulled out a chair for Eren.

"Sit." Levi told him.

That was new. You aren't allowed to sit before your Master. Eren shook his head, to clear his thoughts. Levi wanted him to be normal in public, but what was normal. Eren was broken down so hard before, that he didn't know what normality felt like. He sat down, and the Levi took a seat across from him. He stared into Eren's eyes, and watched to boy's face flush, before looking everywhere but at him.

"Someone needs to retrain you, Eren." He whispered "You can look right at me. Right into my eyes. It's okay."

Eren hesitantly met his eyes. The intensity was nearly jaw dropping. He had only looked into this steely grey eyes when he stripped. He occasionally looked at him, but never right in his eyes. This was different. But in a nice way.

A waitress took their drink orders, and Levi looked over at Eren who was trying to bury himself in the menu. A group of girls had started whispering and pointing at him. Levi frowned, the poor boy hated being in the spotlight "We can leave, if you'd like."

Eren shook his head "It's fine. I'm kind of used to it."

"May I ask you a question?"

"Of course."

"What kind of submissive are you?" Levi lowered his voice "I'm having trouble tagging you. In the bedroom you act like a pet, eager to please his master. In public, you act like a slave, who is beneath his master."

"I originally wanted to be a pet, but after several relationships, most the doms I was with taught me how to be a slave. To never disobey, and learn my place. I'm always so eager to please, that I just became like that. I can be a pet when I have a real relationship."

"You need to learn now. Or you will disappoint your Master." He stopped when the waitress walked up and took their order

Eren looked horrified "Disappoint? How so? I...I'm a good pet!"

Levi shook his head "Pet owners prefer fully trained pets, not slaves. There is a delicate balance. Pets are bound by love and devotion, slaves are bound by chains and fear."

Eren seemed to deflate. He cast his eyes to the table, and shook his head "I guess that I will never find happiness."

"I could train you." Levi said flatly.

Eren snapped his head up "I'm sorry, what?"

"I like you, brat. I could train you, to get you ready for a Master. Are you willing to allow me to be your Master?"

"I...I..." Eren blushed, and looked away. Levi was offering to be his Master, but it was temporary thing. Getting attached was a strong possibility, but he couldn't. Was it worth that? To be the perfect pet for someone. Wait, didn't Levi have clients? He would be one of many for him. If he could remember that, he could guard his heart. He looked at Levi "Yes, train me. Be my Master."

Levi smirked "Great. We start tonight."

Eren smiled as the waitress came back with their food. He was going to be trained, and his body tingled in anticipation. Because if he screwed up, he would be punished. And really, that's what he wanted the most.


	7. Chapter 7

Eren cried out as the whip snapped against his ass. Levi was growling in frustration

"Look up at me Eren! In my eyes."

Eren lifted his eyes up to stare at Levi, in his steely grey eyes. It was so hard to do this. He still wasn't used to it. He wanted to look away, but his backside was really sore, the pain was tingling through him enough to keep him sated without another snap.

Levi smirked, and cupped Eren's cheek. He dragged his thumb across his jaw "That wasn't so bad, was it?"

Eren shook his head "No Master. It wasn't."

"That's a good pet. All you have to do is listen and obey. It's not hard."

It was hard. It was so hard. To break everything he knew, and change it. It was so hard to think when you are fully naked, with only a collar wrapped around your neck, and one hell of a boner. "Yes master." He almost looked away, but he caught himself

"You do learn. Good job." Levi pet Eren's head as a reward, and the boy had to admit, it felt really good. He hoped Levi would keep petting him, but it ended. "Alright, so you can follow orders. That's good. So how about, you open up my pants, and suck me off?"

Eren went slack jawed, before his mouth flopped uselessly "But...but..." He was cut off, as a hand slapped across his cheek. The sting was instant, and he could swear he felt the hand print swell on his face.

"Did I fucking stutter?" Levi growled.

"No master, I'm sorry." He slid down onto his knees, and began undoing Levi's pants. Was he really about to see Levi's cock? He had only seen the base...not the whole thing. And Levi said he didn't fuck submissives. Guess he never said anything about a mouth fuck. After he slid down the zipper, he wriggled the tight jeans down his legs. Bare legs made his body hum in anticipation. He wanted to stop and worship this body laid before him. He hesitated, before grabbing the hem of Levi's tight briefs, and pulling them off. He drew back with wide eyes, when the large cock sprung out. Levi may be short, but he definitely made up for it in being well endowed. He tentatively licked the tip, getting a taste of it. Then he opened his mouth, to take the head into his mouth, and gave it a harsh suck. He heard Levi swear, and he cheered inwardly. He opened his mouth wider, trying to fit it all in his mouth. He got about halfway, before it was hitting his throat. He kept a steady pace, going back and forth on the large length. Then, he brought his hand up, to stoke on the parts his mouth couldn't get to. He moaned, enjoying giving Levi, no, his master, pleasure. To hear the harsh panting above him, was exhilarating. This is what he wanted, to please his master. He felt a strong hand grab onto his hair, and pull him off with a lewd pop. He looked up with a confused expression

"Can I fuck your mouth?" Levi asked.

It was so weird to hear someone ask permission. Eren nodded "Sure. Whatever you want, master"

Levi had asked, because even if he was training Eren, he needed to learn how far Eren could, or was willing, to go. To see if he really knew how to give himself up completely to someone. To trust someone, to handle your body, while you comply fully to please them however they wish. Pet relationships were something else. The pet always did whatever they could to please their master, even if it was to be a little minx and disobey. While the master, cared so much for their pet, that they do whatever they can to keep them happy. A pet can leave if they are unhappy. No master wants to lose a pet if they love them. But pets have to be punished if they disobey. They need to learn that master doesn't hate them, they need to learn that they need punishment for not listening. This is why you need someone who is fully committed to this lifestyle, not someone who thinks they do, but bails at the first punishment. Eren was committed.

Levi kept a hold of Eren's hair, and smiled "Mouth or face, brat."

Eren smiled "Whatever master desires."

Levi swore. Eren might just be the death of him. He pulled Eren towards his engorged cocked "Open up, slut." Eren complied beautifully. Levi wasted no time, and shoved his cock into the willing mouth. He heard Eren gag, but didn't falter. The warm wet cavernous mouth was like a siren song, and felt so good. The constricting throat muscles felt great on the tip, while the soft tongue stoked the bottom of his length. Eren was even mindful of his teeth while choking on a dick, amazing.

Eren's mind felt hazy from lack of air. The pain of his hair being gripped, kept him tethered to the task at hand, or mouth in this case. He tried to suck a breathe down in between having a face full of curly coarse hair in his face, but doing that made him feel like he was going to be sick. But Levi's pleasured sounds above him kept him going, adding suction as the length slipped in and out of his mouth.

Levi could feel pleasure curling up in his abdomen. He tried to keep himself in check with only groans and grunts of pleasure, but Eren's mouth coaxed out a moan or two from him. His hips began to falter, as the pressure curled up more and more. His balls began to tighten, and he was close. As much as he would love to force Eren onto his cock, and choke him with his cum, he decided against it. With a moan and a convulse in his body, he sent the first shot of semen down the boy's mouth, but quickly pulled him off and let the rest burst onto the boy's face.

Eren swallowed, and the closed his eyes, as his face was shot by hot semen. The hand that was gripping him painfully, was now stroking his hair with something akin to adoration.

"You...you did good, my little pet." Levi panted out.

"Thank you, master." Eren said. He licked his lips, tasting more of his master.

Levi grabbed some tissue. He bent down, and wiped off Eren's face, before placing a soft kiss on his lips.

Eren stiffened at the kiss. He wasn't used to such a gentle gesture. He watched Levi's face twist into a smirk, before he was pulled into a full on lip lock. When a tongue brushed his lips, he pulled away from shock.

"Eren, Master wants a kiss. I want to show my appreciation for you. Now, come here." Levi told him.

Eren hesitantly let himself be guided into another kiss. When the tongue was licking at the seam of his mouth again, he obliged by opening his mouth. He let Levi dominate his mouth with his tongue. He moaned into Levi's mouth. He quickly learned that he really liked kissing. Something about it was pleasurable. Then, he felt hands wander over his body. They trailed gently over his legs, arms, and chest. His whole body felt ignited. Both hands then grabbed his sore, and possibly still red, backside. He moaned louder, and then Levi pulled away.

He continued to stroke and grab those abused globes of flesh "Your turn, pet."


	8. Chapter 8

Eren could feel Levi's hands wandering across his body, but he couldn't see. Levi wanted Eren to focus on nothing but pleasure, so he slipped a blindfold on. Eren felt hyper aware of everything going on around him. Every touch, every breathe. It was almost surreal. Those soft hands trailed across his body, and it felt like they left lava in their wake. Eren's body felt like it might be on fire. His knees sure were, from kneeling in this position.

"Do you like this, Eren?" Levi whispered in his ear "Does my little pet love it when I touch his body?"

"Yes Master." Eren breathed out softly. He really did. This was like nothing he had ever felt before. Usually, he needed a little pain to get somewhere, but this was torture in a different sense. To not know where Levi was, or what he would do next. To be robbed of one of his senses, and relying heavily on the others. Suddenly, cold steel wrapped around his wrists. Handcuffs. How had he missed the clanking on the metal? They were twisted behind his back and locked. There went his ability to touch. A ball gag was secured around his mouth. Taste. Now all he could do was listen and breathe. He bit down on the gag when he felt gentle touches up and down his sides. His body was twitching in response. His cock felt heavy, and he wanted some form of release. It was hurting and as wonderful as it was, a release might be better. He heard a breathy voice in his ear that sent shivers down his spine

"You are such a beautiful pet, Eren. You're so good for Master. You deserve a reward. Would you like that?" Levi asked. Eren nodded, and felt a hand come down on his backside. He moaned into the gag. "I'm going to fuck you, Eren. Would you like that?" Eren's eyes were wide behind his blindfold. But Levi said he didn't...he didn't...Eren's brain shut down when slick fingers went inside of him. He leaned forward, doubled over from pleasure, but a hand grabbed his hair and yanked him upright.

"You move only if I tell you to. Now tell me, do you like my fingers inside of you?" He wiggled them for emphasis, and Eren nodded rapidly. Drool was already slipping down the sides of his mouth "Do you want me to stuff your tight hole with my big cock, Eren?" He chuckled when he got a feverish nod. He kept working his fingers, three right now. What was he doing? He never fucked submissives, but something about this brat was simply intoxicating. He needed to be balls deep in Eren right now. And he had to hear his moans.

Levi pulled his fingers out, and pushed Eren to roll him forward, face down on the bed, with his ass and hole on display. He immediately unlatched the ball gag, and without waiting, grabbed Eren's hips and drove in deep.

Eren screamed in pure pleasure. Levi was big, and filled him beautifully. Every sensitive part of his inner body was touched by the huge cock. He writhed in ecstasy. He wasn't going to last long at all.

"Master...I can't!" He cried out.

Levi was already sweating from the pure intensity of it. Eren's sweet ass was sucking his cock in deep, and he thrust at an almost inhuman pace. He was grunting heavily "You can, and you will, little pet." He said, punctuating every other word with a thrust. At this rate, he was going to be right behind Eren.

Everything was coiling tight, an orgasm was approaching, but it just wouldn't come. Eren started crying out in frustration. It felt good, it really did, but he couldn't get what he wanted, his body refusing to cooperate with him

"Master...please!" He whined.

It took Levi just a second to realize why Eren was begging. He let go of his hips with one hand, and brought it smacking down on the outside of Eren's thigh.

The pain sparked right through Eren, with the loss of his vision, and that was it. He back arched high, he went rigid, and then convulsed, as his orgasm tore through his being. His throat going raw from the intensity of his screams, and cries of rapture.

Eren's clenching muscles and beautiful cries, brought Levi's hips to a standstill. He buried his cock as deep as it would go, and filled Eren up from the inside, as he shuddered and grunted in pleasure. "Fuck, Eren. You are such a beautiful little pet." He said, pulling out. He admired the way Eren's loose hole dripped with his semen.

Eren collapsed onto the bed. He felt the handcuffs being removed from his wrists, and then his body was flipped over. He cringed from the feeling of warm cum leaving his body, dripping down his thighs, and pooling underneath him. His arms laid limp at his sides, and then he blinked open his eyes when the blindfold was removed. He looked up, and saw steely grey eyes, and a smile tugging at Levi's lips. Then he felt the bed dip, as Levi took a seat next to him.

"You did really good, Eren." He said, rubbing a soothing cream on Eren's wrist "You were willing to please, and did everything I wanted without a single complaint. And you were so good, you got rewarded. How do you feel?"

Eren looked at Levi, unsure if he should voice how he felt. Levi gave him a look, and he smiled tiredly "Exhausted, but great."

"Good." Levi grabbed the other wrist, and began rubbing that one "You still need some work, but I have a feeling you will make a wonderful sexual pet, Eren."

"Really?"

"Yeah, you've been broken down, but you are still eager to learn. Hesitant, but eager."

Eren smiled again, and went to sit up. He jumped when his phone went off. Levi grabbed it from Eren's discarded pants, and handed it to him.

"Thanks, Master."

"Levi now, Eren."

"Oh sorry, Levi." He paled when he saw it was his mom. He clicked the answer button "Hey, mom!" He listened "I'm out with a friend. Yeah. Yeah, the sketches are in my room on my desk. Okay, love you too."

"Can I pry about sketches?" Levi asked, when the boy sat the phone down.

"Sure, long story short, my sister is becoming a doctor, and I'm a fashion designer like my mom."

"Holy shit! Wow!"

"Yeah, now I have to think of a lie. Mom is going to pry on who my friend is." He stopped to think, but unfortunately his mind was running through something much different

-stop feeling like this Eren-

"You can tell her my name. I don't mind. She's too high fashion to know scum like me." Levi said.

-stop wishing for something that will never happen-

"Bad idea, she will assume boyfriend, and want to meet you, it would be bad." Eren told him. He needed his mind to stop.

-We promised to be strong. One night together, and you are already going against everything-

"I like the idea of your embarrassment. You should tell her." Levi said with a laugh.

-Don't laugh like that, Levi. You're so perfect-

"That's absolutely mortifying...I can't do that!" Eren shook his head, trying to both not think about his mom assuming Levi was his boyfriend, and trying not to entertain the thoughts if he really was.

-Don't get my hopes up like that-

"Relax brat! I'm joking."

-it hurts. I'm a glutton. Punish me!-

Eren looked up with shocked eyes as Levi removed the last piece of ownership, the collar. "Remember, you are your own person."

Eren felt his resolve crumbling. Tears started pouring down his cheeks "Titan!" He cried out.

Levi was perplexed, but immediately stood up, away from Eren, with his hands in the air "What did I do? I won't do it again!"

"Stop being so nice and wonderful! Stop being so good and kind. I don't deserve it!" He looked up at Levi, his lips quivering in sadness "Stop making me fall in love with you!"


	9. Chapter 9

Levi sat next to Eren "You don't love me, Eren."

"Yes I do! I'm falling for you." Eren said, wiping at his face.

"No Eren, stop. You are in love with the idea of me. A master that treats a pet the way they deserve. It's not me you love."

"But you're the one acting this way."

"To help you out for a real master. Sure, along the way we might have rounds of amazing pleasure and punishment. But it's just great sex. No strings. Kind of like fuck buddies, and you are in training."

Eren felt his heart crush...he regretted his decision. He couldn't do this, he couldn't steel his heart this much. It hurt but there was no pleasure with this pain, only crushing disappointment! This wasn't fair! The one time he finds what he wants, and it has to be a fucking stripper with commitment issues. He felt like the biggest fucking idiot. An idiot with a shattering heart. He was still a glutton for punishment, and he wanted Levi to stay and train him. But after the way he just acted, he would be lucky if Levi stayed.

"Come on, Eren. Don't give me that look. We talked about this." Levi said, grabbing his hands.

Eren sniffled "I know, I just didn't expect this."

"We will find you a good master. As soon as you are ready."

"You...you're not going to leave?"

"No, why would I? I said I would train you, and I will. I was prepared for you to think you love me. You see, there are masters who train pets. Whether it's a person who wants to be a pet, or they are given a pet to train for another master. Not all masters want to waste their time with training, so they send them off to learn. The unattached pets develop feelings for the master sometimes. It's common. You find someone who treats you the way you desire, and that can make you love someone. Some masters will have a harem of pets, some will stick with training and no permanent pet, some have a main pet and train others. You also have those who want a permanent pet who comes already trained. There's a variety of differences."

Eren's eyes went wide as he took in all the information "There is so much I don't know."

"Well you need to learn. If this is the world and life you want to be about, then you need to know everything. You still want me to teach you?"

"Yes! Yes of course. Hey, uhm, how are we going to do this? Like, around your stripping and stuff?"

"I can't expect you to come everyday. I know you have a life. Maybe weekends, or just whenever you show up. I have days off too."

"Oh. Well, here give me your phone. I'll give you my number. Text or call, and we can meet up." Eren made grabbing hands for Levi's phone.

Levi smiled at his childish gesture, and handed the boy his phone after he unlocked it. "Put your name as Brat. I will never forget who that is."

Eren frowned at him, but did as he asked.

"Well, it's only seven o'clock. Want to order room service and stay? Unless, of course, you want to go home." Levi asked.

"You...you want to spend the night with me? Here? Really?" Eren's face lit up into a blush.

"Why not?" Levi wanted to bang his head in. What was he doing? He was breaking every rule he ever made for himself. Don't fuck submissives, don't stay the night with them, don't get attached. He was getting attached. Eren, during sex, was the absolute most beautiful thing he had ever seen and heard. He was breathtaking, and hit Levi in the kink. He always slept with "normal" guys. Guys that didn't want to be pets, or require pain to get off. It was freaking boring sex, but he got what he needed, to get off. But he couldn't have a relationship with them. It was too boring, and he took forever to get off. With Eren all collared up, following commands, and needing a few slaps to get off, was addicting, and he needed more. He was going to miss this little pet. If he didn't Keep him for himself...somehow. He grit his teeth. He felt like such an asshole. You don't convince a boy he doesn't love you, and then start thinking about relationships. What the fuck was wrong with him? Eren's soft voice broke him out of his self loathing.

"Oh, ok." Eren said, blushing still.

They ordered something to eat, and they both got dressed. After the food was delivered, Levi went on to tell Eren about what his responsibilities were.

"So, you only want to be a sexual pet, huh?" Levi was holding a tea cup by the rim and drinking. Eren still felt Levi looked classy as fuck like that.

"Yeah. I have a life and social events and stuff. I can't be a full time pet, or even a slave. But at night, I'm completely free to rule and dominate. I love to be submissive, but only in the right circumstances. I've been broken down so hard, I don't even remember the spoiled, arrogant, little fuck I used to be." Eren answered.

They ate and talked happily, bantering back and forth. Eren loved this feeling. He wasn't afraid to talk back, or be honest. Levi enjoyed his spitfire personality, and his quirky humor. Levi knew he was going to have to bring Eren back to who he was, or used to be. It was his job now. To fix this broken pet.

After they were done, Levi grabbed the collar "Alright Eren, this will be our sign that it's time to play. When this collar is shown, you need to switch gears, okay? Every owner of not a full time pet needs a signal, a sign, that it time to play. This will be ours."

Eren nodded and then lifted his chin, exposing his neck. Levi put the collar on Eren's neck. And then kissed his cheek.

"Your next lesson. Bottom or top, giver or receiver, whatever you call it, none of that affects dominant or submissive. The biggest burliest guy you know, could possibly like it in the ass. Plenty of gay couples enjoy switching places. So I plan to show you that." Levi grabbed Eren's hair, and pulled on it so their eyes met "You are going to follow every command, and fuck me."

Eren gulped. This was new to him. He had to listen and obey, but be inside of Levi? That was going to be hard, and really pleasurable. He was nervous, but really excited. "Yes Master."

"Good boy. Now strip down. We are going to have fun."


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If you can't tell Levi is going to bottom here I can't help you. People got mad at me for not warning them, so here's your warning.

Hot, tight, wet. All of these words described how it felt to be inside of Levi, and it was amazing. There was only one problem. Eren couldn't thrust wildly, as Levi was still in control. Every time he bucked up, the man on top of him would smack his outer thigh, painfully.

"You're going to learn, Eren. I tell you when you can move. Now is not the time." Truth be told, Levi was barely rocking his hips to get accustomed to this again. It has been a long time since he has taken a pounding from behind. After seeing Eren's nicely shaped cock, he wanted to give it a ride, if you would. Plus, it made him feel better about the rules he set in place. He said he wouldn't fuck a submissive, so because he did, now he'd let a submissive fuck him. To be perfectly in control of the situation, was heavenly. No reckless guy, who can't control themselves, and pounds aimlessly into your rear, before filling you up. So then, your loose asshole, is gushing disgusting cum. It doesn't sound pretty, it's not pretty, but it's the fucking truth. Not every guy was going after both participants pleasure.

This is why Levi didn't date. Men, most the time, are assholes. Down to the very last one. Sure, you could find a suitable fuck, but relationships are impossible. He couldn't let his mind wander too much though. There was a little pet whimpering in need. He cast his grey eyes downward to look at Eren. His cheeks were flushed, brow covered in sweat, and his beautiful eyes were begging. Levi reached up, and cupped his cheeks, his hips still moving back an forth at a steady rhythm. (Thank you, stripping.)

"Is something wrong, my little pet? Tell master what you want."

Eren groaned "You!" And he unintentionally bucked up into the heat. He cried out when a hand slapped his outer thigh .

"Bad pet! Master said tell, not show!"

"I'm sorry Master! I'm sorry! It just feels so good, and I want to so bad! I want to be balls deep in Master! I want Master to feel good, and ride my cock until he can't come anymore, just please fucking move!"

Levi smirked. There Eren was. Little by little he was coming back. Even if it was through "harsh torture" he was asking, and he would be rewarded "Great job, my little pet. You did just what I asked." Levi readjusted. Instead of sitting on his knees, he moved, and put his feet flat on either side of Eren's chest. He could use the momentum of the bed to help him bounce. And bounce he did, just once.

Eren's head reeled with pleasure. Levi felt so good, and it was so nice, but it was torture! One little bounce was not going to get him there. He wanted to pound into that tight heat, but the punishment wouldn't be worth it! Being good would get him rewards. So he sat still.

Levi had to hand it to the boy. He was being really good, and he needed to know this "Grab my hips. I'll start a rhythm, and you keep up with it, okay?"

Eren nodded frantically, and grabbed Levi by the hips. When Levi lifted up, it was bliss and when he came down, Eren snapped his hips up to meet him, and it felt amazing.

Levi let out a shocked cry, but it was a good kind of shock. He berated himself for being vocal, but Eren loved it, and worked hard to hear it again.

The bed squeaked with the frantic pace they had set up. Eren's toes were curling at the intensity, and he grabbed Levi's hips with enough force to probably leave marks, but neither of then cared, as they rocked together in complete harmony. Neither of them were going to last long at all.

Levi finally grabbed his dick, and pumped it furiously. He threw caution to the wind, and let himself be vocal, as Eren repeatedly slammed into his prostate, and made his eyes roll back in his head.

"Master...I'm gonna...I'm..." Eren managed to choke out.

"You fucking better!" Levi growled out. He kept stroking himself, but used his other hand to grab Eren by the throat.

Eren choked. The lack of air sent his mind spinning in ecstasy. With a cry he came deep inside of Levi, just as the man released his seed all over his chest, and let go of his throat.

Eren brought up his knees so Levi could lean back, as the both fought to catch their breath. They stared at one another, panting. Levi moved forward, and then caught Eren's lips in a sloppy passionate kiss. Eren's already labored breathe, caught in his throat. The intensity of the kiss was unlike anything he has ever felt before. He eagerly tried to reciprocate the action. When they pulled back for air, Levi cupped Eren's cheek tenderly, and dragged his thumb across the smooth skin there. Eren was so beautiful. He looked amazing with sex tousled hair, and sparkling aquamarine eyes. He felt something in his chest. Something he wasn't familiar with. This couldn't be what attachment, or maybe even love felt like, was it? No! He couldn't afford this. Eren was a pet, he was training him to be ready for someone else. This was going against everything. All the rules he has set for himself were crumbling, thanks to one ocean eyed little brat. The same brat that was currently smiling at him, in such a beautiful way, that he almost felt his heart melt. He groaned in his throat

"Fuck, I'm in trouble."


	11. Chapter 11

It was Monday afternoon, and Eren was exhausted. He and Levi had spent all of Sunday together, and slept almost none. Then, today, he was seeing clients with his mom, to go over his designs for the upcoming fashion show. That was Eren's talent. To draw beautiful outfits for men and women, and to be chic and cool. Now, he just wanted to close his eyes, and sleep the rest of the day away.

Actually, maybe he was fighting to urge to see Levi. Levi had mentioned that he was in trouble, and when Eren asked why, Levi had said that the sex was too good. This made Eren happy, that he could please Levi, even if at the time he was master. That was a pet's dream. To please their master. But he saw something else. There was a look on Levi's face. One of devotion, and maybe even love. But he couldn't base feeling on just a look. Maybe, he saw something he wanted to see. Levi had been clear: no relationship. This was strictly training.

But Levi wasn't as transparent as he claimed to be.

After his night with Eren, Levi went home, and passed out for a few hours. He awoke, after an arousing dream about Eren. He pulled a pillow over his face, and groaned. What the fuck was wrong with him? Dreaming about the boy now? He sat up, after he removed the pillow, in his king sized bed. Levi lived in a big house, with every luxury money could buy. After his uncle had died, he was left with all of his fortune, including this house. Yes, Levi was an heir to a legacy as well. Why does a man with everything strip in a seedy gay strip club? The answer was simple: for fun. He loved taking off his clothes, seeing boys writhe in desire, and clamp hands down on their erections. To see them bite their lips, while inwardly undressing him faster. To see boys suffer. That gave him a rush, a thrill of pleasure. To be in control. To be completely dominant. He was destined to be a master. But he didn't want some slave to submit to his desires. No, he wanted a pet, with a wildfire personality. Someone who wanted punishment, and tested his patience, before behaving and desiring his touch. But, at the same time, he hated himself for thinking like that. No one should grow up thinking: I want to rule over someone, and have them listen to me. It wasn't normal. But really what was normal? Maybe he was looking for plain and vanilla.

That's why he fucked vanilla boys. To know what normality felt like, and he hated it. Men are hardwired to be dominant. To be providers. No man wanted to be ruled over, and when Levi tried, he got a faceful of attitude. Men were assholes. All sex, and no relationship. That's why he got into dominating people for money. Teaching people proper punishments, and how to use certain punishment items correctly. That's why Eren's bag didn't scare him, seeing it thrilled him. He liked how people cried out when getting hit, but he would never fuck them. People like that, are usually gross and loose. Well, all the ones he had met. It wasn't right to stereotype others. It was more accurately: At least all of them, before Eren. Or at least, that's how Levi saw it.

Eren's cries were like music. Most people used safe words, and begged Levi to stop. Apparently, he was too rough. Not for Eren. He cried out, and begged Levi to hit him like he fucking meant it. Just that last night, Eren growled out a "Is that all you got, master? Hit me harder! I've been bad! Hit me damnit!" Levi's cock was straining after that. Not once, had Eren used a safe word. Not once, did he beg to stop. Eventually, Levi lost his self control, fucked the boy right into the mattress, and it was fucking glorious.

Eren made him feel some kind semblance of happiness. But was he even ready for a Master and Pet relationship? Levi sure was, maybe. Financially, he was able to support a pet, no matter what. Eren was everything he craved in someone. Or he could be, once Eren wasn't like that of a slave anymore. Underneath those forcibly submissive layers, was a boy with a spitfire attitude, and a penchant for being punished. And the thought, was enough to make Levi groan in desire. Never before had he met someone that was everything he wanted. The thought was almost a little frightening. That's why Levi had set boundaries for himself to not get attached, but Eren was making them crumble. He was attached, no matter how much he tried to tell himself that he wasn't. He desired Eren, maybe not love, but definitely desire. He lusted for the boy, and those beautiful eyes. He craved to hear those beautiful cries and feel that tight body tremble beneath his hands. He needed to stop fantasizing before he had a rather large problem to attend to.

He looked over at the clock, and sat up. He had to get ready to go. Well, he had to stop somewhere and get something made for Eren. A proof of his control. He was getting Eren a specially made collar. Everyone knows the Master gives his pet the collar. Only true pets, ones who are full time pets get collars. Collars that can not be removed unless the pet is released or wishes to be free. Part-time pets get play collars. Play collars where for when Master decided it was time to be obedient, and the pet had to slip into that mind frame. The mind of a submissive was truly a complex thing. To take their entire body, switch their mind, and completely give up control to someone. It was almost frightening how some pets how it down seamlessly. Like it was an art.

Levi got dressed to head to a sex shop, where his friend could help him make a collar special for Eren. Then he had to go to work, and strip for the masses. Deep down, secretly, he hoped that Eren would be there. He danced best, when he had someone to do it for. Seeing the look on Eren's face when he danced nearly made him want to jump off and ravage the boy. So he teased him with his body. The thing he could do best, and now, he knew he could tease Eren with his everything. And that kind of full control over someone, made Levi shudder in desire.

Eren was battling with himself. He didn't want to text Levi and seem desperate. But, he craved to see him again. While he was holding his phone, and internally battling with himself, it went off and made him jump. It was Armin

"Hey! I missed you today. We didn't do our usual thing! I'm off today, come on over."

Eren smiled, time with Armin was the perfect solution to his internal struggle. He wouldn't wonder about texting Levi if he was hanging with his friend. He quickly got dressed, and ran down the stairs. Sometimes he could swear his best friend was a psychic. Armin always seemed to get Eren out of something when he was in a jam.

"Eren! Where are you going?" His mom yelled out.

"Going to see Armin! Be back later!" He called back.

"Be safe sweetheart I love you. Don't forget, you need a new batch of sketches for next week."

He barely registered what she said. He didn't want to think about responsibility or work. He didn't want to remember that he was an heir to a fashion company, or the son of a renowned doctor. He wanted to go to his best friends house, and talk to her about sex. There was no way around that. He and Armin could start a conversation about the weather, and somehow relate it to sex. Not that he had a problem with it. He liked that he could openly discuss things with someone, who wouldn't look at him like a freak.

Being a submissive and a masochist, sometimes Eren felt that he had no one he could talk to. Sometimes, when you mention to someone how you would like to be tied up and spanked, you get weird looks, and people think you are insane. Not Armin. Armin had a list of kinks to rival Eren's. They were ridiculous different. Eren wanted to be tied down, but Armin liked to be in control. Eren wanted to be humiliated and ashamed. Armin wanted to be praised and adored.

Armin had too much to be ashamed of, especially with this new desire to be female. He didn't have a problem with that. No matter what, they were best friends. Sure, it's weird to think that your best friend, a boy, wants to suddenly change genders. But if he really looked at it, it wasn't sudden. Armin would be the princess when they played fairy tale games as children. Armin always talked about the cute outfits girls wore, but never girls physically. As she got older, she began to experiment with dressing up as a female. Like it was just something she wanted to do. And now it was. Armin wanted to be female. Eren could support that, hell, he would pay for her hormone therapy and the surgery if she wanted him to. Because Armin deserved happiness. Her heart was too big, and too beautiful, to get anything but the very best. And after all the shit Eren had put her through these past few years, or the painful expression on her face when he came over with bruises and bite marks, it was really the least he could do. He suddenly snapped out of his thoughts when he came face to face with a familiar door.

Eren knocked on the door, and was met with big blue eyes and a big smile before receiving a tight hug "Eren! I missed you today. Do I have a story for you. " she said ushering him inside.

"Good. I have a story for you too sweetheart." Eren told her. He really did have quite the experience to tell.


	12. Chapter 12

Armin was talking animatedly to Eren "So Erwin takes me to this really fancy restaurant. Tells me order whatever I want, and a big bottle of wine. I said "are you trying to get me plastered so you can take advantage of me?" And he says "that's no way to treat a lady. Plus, I want you conscious for what I have planned." So, the food was amazing. Then, he decides to take me back to his place. We came to mind last time, and it's fucking huge. Just like his cock." Armin paused to take a sip of tea "I'll skip the major details, but he ran his hands over my body, and told me I was the most beautiful woman he had ever met. He makes me feel pretty and more confident. I'm wary about beginning treatment, but Erwin is so patient. He tells me I don't care if your trans, gender fluid, non binary, or whatever. Right here, like this, I am his beautiful woman."

Eren smiled. Erwin was really good for Armin, and her self esteem. He was truly very happy for Armin, and for the confidence she must posses to feel comfortable and be happy, in a body she felt was wrong. "May I ask an ignorant question? Erwin runs a gay strip club, so he must be gay. Plus, you two are fucking, and even though you are a woman, there's only one way you can do that. Seeing as you still have guy parts. So...how is he handling you wanting to transition?"

"Erwin is the kind of guy who falls in love with the person. He knows I identify as a woman. My cock doesn't make me a boy. Only my mind would. He loves me for me. So boy pussy or girl pussy, he would still care for me."

"Oh!" Eren said in understanding. And with a slight shudder. He hated the term boy pussy.

"Enough about me and everything. You always let me go first, you said you had a story. What did you find when you left my house?" Armin asked.

"I bumped into Levi, literally. " he answered.

"Are you for reals? How funny is that? So did you two fuck?" She asked, pouring another cup is tea.

Eren nodded "I'm...I'm going to become a part time pet, and he's going to help me."

"My turn for ignorance! What's a pet? I'm confused. I know you are submissive, but pet is confusing to me. Is it like a furry? Or like a pet play? Costumes, ears, or tails?" She sat down, and tilted her head

"No! I'm not yiffing! Costumes are a turn off. And no, I don't wear an animal costume, or eat off the floor! That's not my scene."

"Well I hear pet. That's what I think! Help me out Eren. I'm not knowledgeable in sexual kinks like you. "

Eren chuckled "You have a different variety of kinks. I'll try to spell this out. The world of BDSM is vast. Mine is but a small part. Not every person sticks to the norms, but I'll tell you what I know. Normally, there are three types of submissives, that can be broken down into sub categories. First, is the forced submissive. That can break down into a category like a slave. Normally, they are forced into submission, and broken down piece by piece. There is usually no sexual gratification for them. The sadist gets their kink, or uses them how they please, and that's that. Then, I'll call it the needed submissive. Some people need to feel ruled over, but don't necessarily need the sex. Ever hear of pony play? It's kind of like that. They need to be ruled over by someone, even if it's in a non sexual way. Someone to control them, and tell them what to do. People with dependent personality disorder are usually in this category. They need someone to tell them, or they won't. Then, there is the willing submissive. That's me. I willingly let go to have someone control me. I desire it. I willingly give someone the opportunity to dominate me, and do what they wish. Also, I am a masochist. Being a pet, if I disobey, I get punished. So, I tend to push my boundaries. That gives me a thrill, and makes me happy. "

"Wow. That sounds really complicated. I just want to be loved and praised. Nice, fairly normal, relationship."

Eren shook his head "The one thing every submissive has, is a dominant. In my kink, they are called Masters or Mistresses. Since I only wish to be a part time pet, whoever I am in relationship with, will only be my master, when he shows me the symbol that it's time to play."

"Does this come with some kind of instruction manual or something?" Armin asked "This all sounds really complicated."

Eren laughed "Well, Levi has agreed to train me. Good Pets, usually come trained. But if I'm honest, I like Levi...a lot. I know I shouldn't, but I feel attached. He told me it's normal, but it feels deeper than that. Like, I want him to be my boyfriend, and my Master."

"Eren, this is the part where I tell you that you are making a mistake, but seeing you talk, makes me think I should keep my mouth shut." Armin said, wrapping an arm around her friend. "You are a big boy that can make his own choices. I'm just the friend you talk about sex with. That's how you know we're besties."

Eren smiled and hugged Armin tight. He felt his phone vibrate. It was probably his mom, but his mouth went dry when he saw who it was: Levi

'Hey, I get off here in a bit. I got you something. Wanna "hang out" tonight?'

Armin read the text over Eren's shoulder and giggled loudly "I won't pretend to understand. Go to your master, Eren."

Eren nodded "Thanks, Armin."

"Come back with stories! I'm tired of the one with details."

Eren laughed as he left his best friends house, and made it to his car. Levi said he had gotten Eren something, and Eren's body was humming with excitement. Whatever could Levi had gotten him? He was headed to the strip club to find out.


	13. Chapter 13

Levi banged his head on the wall of his dressing room "Levi Ackerman, you are a fucking dumb ass." He said with his phone in his hand. He had broken down. His sweet Eren was not at the club, and he didn't like it. On top of that, he bought something very special for his pet. A collar the same color as Eren's eyes. It even had a little tag with Eren's name on it. If Levi knew anything about his new pet, he would probably love it, and want it on as soon as possible.

Levi's breathe caught in his throat when he got a response "I'll be there in a little bit." Levi banged his head again. Now if only he could stop his heart from fluttering like this. "What is wrong with me?"

"You know, strippers don't look good with bright red marks on there forehead." Someone said from the door.

"Leave me the fuck alone Erwin." He hissed, laying his head on the wall.

Erwin was leaning against the door frame, arms crossed, with a laid back smile "That's no way to address your superior. What's the matter Levi?"

"None of your fucking business."

"Levi. I worry about you. Your stripping, and now you seem conflicted. "

"You let me strip here, and my problems are my own. Why don't you go find your little blonde girlfriend and stick your dick in her, so you can get off mine."

"So crude. Sounds like you're jealous. Is my little Levi in love?"

"Call me little again, and I will kick the shit out of you. And maybe. I don't fucking know actually. I can't get the little shit out of my head!" Levi yelled, wanting to tear his hair out at this point.

"Would this little shit be my girlfriend's best friend? Eren? I think that's what Armin said his name was."

"That's him." Levi groaned.

"Isn't that cute? Two sets of best friends together?" Erwin said.

"No! I don't want to be...fuck! I can't lie! I like him, but I just can't be with him. It wouldn't work. "

"He's a submissive? Isn't he?" Erwin asked.

Levi nodded sadly.

"You know Levi...ever since.."

"Don't fucking say it!"

"Yeah, but..."

"I don't want to talk about it!"

"If you would would just..."

"Erwin, shut the fuck up! I don't want to talk about this!"

"Levi..." A boyish voice came from down the hall "Oh, hello Erwin."

"Hello Eren. I was just leaving." He hung back long enough to see the look on Levi's face when he saw Eren. He chuckled to himself, before walking out.

"Hey, brat." Levi said.

"H-hi Levi. I heard you yelling, I was worried."

"Just Erwin pissing me off, as usual. No big deal really."

"Are you and your boss close?" Eren asked.

"He's the closest thing I have to a best friend."

"Oh...are you ready to go." Eren had trouble focusing. Levi was only in a pair of shorts and a vest. His blood was currently redirecting elsewhere.

Levi scoffed "Your fuck me face is back. Let me get dressed." He leaned in to whisper in Eren's ear "Don't worry my pet. You will be using that face later."

Eren bit down on his bottom lip, and tried to discreetly cover up his newly developed erection. Levi really knew how to work him up, and he loved it.

Levi smirked and grabbed his clothes. He loved teasing Eren. He quickly dressed, and they were out the door.

They got to the hotel without incident. When they walked in the room Eren was nervous. He never knew what to expect from Levi, and there still an awkward silence between them.

"Ready to see what I got you?" Levi asked.

Eren nodded hesitantly. He was excited to see what Levi had gotten him, but he didn't know what to expect.

Levi reached into his pocket a pulled out the collar. He dangled it in front of the boy, smirking when he saw the excited gleam in Eren's wide eyes.

Eren reached out with trembling hands. He looked at the collar, feeling it. It was rough on the outside, with a color that wasn't quite green, but not exactly blue, with a dusting of gold. The inside had a soft satin to lay against his neck. It made a jingle noise, and he saw the tag with his name on one side, and Levi's on the other. Like a real master. He had no words. His mouth was agape. Masters, real Masters, bought the collar for their pet. Levi was the first Master who ever got a collar for him. It made his heart beat furiously in his chest. It made him feel warmth pool in his stomach. And it made him sad that Levi wouldn't stay his Master. He chucked those thoughts to the side, trying to live for right now.

Levi smirked, and took the collar from Eren. He fastened it around his neck. He made sure it wasn't too tight. It had an intricate buckling system on it, making sure it wasn't coming off without a fight. "Good?"

Eren nodded happily, reaching his hands up to touch the collar. He liked the way it felt against his neck. Also, he enjoyed the feeling the collar gave him. To be owned, to belong to someone. The feeling sparked pleasure in his body. He looked at Levi, right in his eyes, like he was taught "Master..."

"Good boy, you remember what the collar means. You deserve a reward." He leaned up, cursing Eren's height, and placed a gentle kiss on the boys lips.

Eren's breath caught in his throat. That wasn't what he was expecting. That gentle kiss held more feeling and passion, then a sloppy make out.

Levi cupped Eren's cheek "You look beautiful in that collar. You should see yourself. I bet your fuck me face will look great paired with that collar. Let's find out together."

Eren gave him a confused look "What do you mean, find out together?"

Levi chuckled "I'm going to fuck you, right in front of a mirror."

Eren's cheeks burned with embarrassment, and he shook his head "I...I can't do that!"

Levi's eyes narrowed dangerously "Are you refusing my order Eren?"

Eren gulped. The thought of watching himself getting fucked was incredibly embarrassing. Sex was already an embarrassing affair. Think about it, skin slapping, squishing noises. Now, to watch your own face twist in pleasure, (nobody has a sexy orgasm face) and watch his own cock bounce from the thrusts...no way! But if he refused, he would get punished, and although his body was quivering from the thought of feeling pain spike through his being, punishment meant longer until Levi was balls deep inside of him. He sighed, and shook his head "No master. Please fuck me any way you want."

Levi smirked, and pet Eren on the head "Good boy. Now strip your clothes, we are going to have a lot of fun."


	14. Chapter 14

Eren wasn't sure where Levi had acquired a full length mirror, but there it was. Eren was told to sit on the bed. So there he was, fully naked, with only his new collar on. While waiting, he touched his collar again. It felt so nice on his neck. To feel wanted, and be owned. It was the best feeling in the whole world, and it made him really hard. He shifted uncomfortably, still covering his straining erection with his hands. It wasn't very effective, the feeling of his hands on his cock just made him want to touch himself. This couldn't get any worse.

He was wrong. Very, very wrong.

Levi turned his phone on, and was going through his music. He turned on something with a funky beat, and heavy bass. Eren looked up curiously, and saw Levi set his phone down, and start moving his body to the beat.

"I missed you at the club today." Levi said. His voice sounding low and sultry. He watched Eren bite down on his bottom lip, and he loved it. He took it farther, and ripped his shirt off, exposing his toned physique. Eren's whimper sent a jolt to his cock. Making it uncomfortable in his tight leather pants. He continued to move his body, giving Eren his own little show. The pants were unbuttoned, unzipped, and pulled down just enough to see his hip bones, and trimmed curls above Levi's hard cock.

Eren felt like he was coming apart at the seams. This was sweet glorious torture. He wanted to get on his knees and beg Levi to fuck him stupid. Or even just to let him taste his cock. He needed stimulation, any kind really. Not this stimulation. Though now, Levi was standing bare before him.

"Fuck me..." Eren whispered, but Levi heard him.

"That's the point. Now, come here." Eren obediently stood up, and walked over to Levi.

"Now, sit down in front of the mirror, and spread your legs wide."

Eren was once again obedient, but he kept his eyes averted from his reflected image.

"Look at yourself, Eren. Look at how utterly fuckable you look. Your flushed cheeks, and your collar...or my fucking collar I put on you. Marking you, and claiming you as mine. Look at it Eren."

Try as he might Eren couldn't look. It was embarrassing. He didn't want to see the desperation in his eyes. He received a harsh slap across his face, and his head reeled in pain

"I said look!" Levi growled harshly, before grabbing a handful of chocolate locks, and forcing Eren's head up.

Eren gasped at his reflection. His eyes blown wide with lust, his trembling figure, and flushed cheeks. His collar the only break of his tanned skin. His legs spread wide, to show off his flushed and leaking cock. He looked like a creature of desire, and he couldn't believe it was him.

Levi began kissing on the boy's neck. Watching Eren's reactions to his own body reflected back at him. Everything Eren saw, he could also feel. It was surreal, it was mezmerizing, and it was erotic as fuck. Levi leaned Eren back a little, legs still spread, revealing his puckered entrance

"Look at your slutty hole Eren. You want me to fill up your little boy pussy?"

Eren went stiff, and made a face "Titan!" Eren cried out.

Levi's hands flew up "Problem?"

"Don't call it that...please." He was trembling, in a bad way.

"Slutty hole?"

"No, boy pussy. I had an abusive ex call it that, and I just...I can't handle that word. It makes me feel disgusted." Eren said with a shudder.

"Okay no more calling it that. Do you need a minute to regroup?" Levi asked

"Yeah. I'm sorry I never told anyone that before... And it sent me to a dark place."

"No need for apologies Eren. This is why we have safe words. This is why we play. So I can learn your boundaries, and not cross them." Levi began kissing his neck again.

Eren sighed in pleasure. Levi really was too good to be true. In seconds flat, Eren went from tense to completely loose. He could feel himself slowly giving up control again, and he sighed out "Master.."

Levi knew Eren was in the right mind frame again. Those aquamarine eyes once again watching his own reflection. Levi pulled out a bottle of lube, Eren never saw him put down. He slicked up his fingers, and trailed them down Eren's chest, before rubbing them teasingly over the boy's entrance "Ready to fill your slutty hole?"

"Yes master, please. Use me."

It took every bit of self restraint Levi had not to force Eren up, and shove his cock in him instead. He settled for roughly shoving his finger in the boy. Eren, was still so wonderfully fucking tight. Those velvety walls clenching down on his finger, as Eren grunted out in pain.

Despite the uncomfortable feeling, Eren was captivated by his reflection. It was like watching a dirty movie, and feeling all the sensations.

"Don't close your eyes, Eren. Keep watching. Watch how you just swallow my fingers. Do you like this?" Levi asked, sliding another finger into the boy.

Eren arched his back, but couldn't look away even if he desired. He was completely enraptured by the scene reflected at him. Watching Levi finger his hole, and oh god, twisting his nipples. He watched his body twist and shake, his mouth freely spilling both moans, and drool.

Even Levi couldn't look away. Sure, he could look at Eren during sex, but something about watching him in this mirror, was like fulfilling some sort of voyeuristic fantasy. He couldn't take it anymore. He pulled his fingers free, and sat down on the floor. "My sweet little pet. I want you to still face the mirror, but bounce on my cock."

Eren's mouth dropped. It was bad enough watching himself shamelessly take Levi's fingers, but now to watch that thick cock slip in and out of him? This was so embarrassing. And because it was so embarrassing, it sent a shock of pleasure through his body. He moved, and stood up fully. He saw his reflection in the mirror. Cheeks red in embarrassment, cock standing tall and erect, his nipples where red from the abuse of Levi's hands. He thought he really did look utterly fuckable. When they were finally situated, Levi grabbed Eren by the hips.

"I want you to watch while my cock goes inside of you. To see what I see, and why I love fucking you. How delectable you look."

Eren nodded "Yes, master." He lifted his hips, and looked up into the mirror. He lowered his hips, while Levi held his cock steady at the base. Watching himself be penetrated, Levi's cock disappearing inside of his body, took his breath away. It was incredible to watch and feel. His face burned with embarrassment. Especially, because he felt he looked kind of cheap and whoreish. He moaned out, as his ass was flush with Levi's thighs.

Levi clasped his hands down on Eren's thighs, and then dragged them up over his hips, trailing over each delicate rib, over nipples, and then down over his chest. He bushed his fingers over Eren's navel, worshiping the boy's body with his hands.

Without even moving, Eren was coming undone. Feeling cared for, owned, and even adored. It was so much, and his body was trembling. Levi whispered one word in his ear, before trailing kisses down his back "Bounce."

Eren looked up with wide eyes into the mirror. Levi's eyes spoke volumes. Eren felt a shock course through him. He couldn't fight the desire. He began to roll his hips, cringing while he watched his cock bouncing with him. Levi quirked a brow, Eren looked uncomfortable. He realized the problem, and grabbed on to Eren's over active manhood.

Eren's eyes rolled in the back of his head. The touching, the embarrassment, and not a stitch of pain, was making him roll his body in ecstasy. He leaned his head back, eyes slipping shut in ecstasy until a hand grabbed painfully into his hair.

"I said to watch yourself. Look at your beautiful fuck me face, while you ride my cock." Levi growled at him.

Eren felt a shiver run through his body, as he pried his eyes open to look. Levi was fisting his manhood fast and hard, and it was too much. His face was getting redder, spreading down his neck and chest. His breathing more ragged, as he struggled to keep his hips rolling, despite the pain in his thighs. It was building steadily, he was going to lose it. The last thing he saw, was his collar fastened around his neck, and the feeling he got caused him to teeter dangerously on the edge. He cried out moaning, groaning, calling out for his master.

Levi wrapped one arm around Eren's waist, as the other hand kept stroking. Using his strength, he pulled Eren down, hard, on his cock. Levi needed to find release, and he was bringing Eren with him. He pulled Eren down again, and Eren let out a loud cry, and Levi's hand was covered in semen. He watched Eren, watch himself lose it, and that look, sent him straight to his orgasm. He put his head against Eren's back, as he moaned deep as long, spraying his release inside the boy's body.

Eren slumped forward, held tight still by Levi. His breathing was fast, and he was gasping for air. Something about watching himself have an orgasm, was so embarrassing, and yet, incredibly fulfilling. He looked up and saw Levi smirking at him from the mirror. His face lit into a blush

"W-what?" He asked.

Levi shook his head "Nothing, brat. You're just amazing. Let's go clean up."

Eren nodded, and stood up, a little wobbly on his feet. He made a face, and shuddered, as thick streams of semen trailed down his thighs.

Levi chuckled "Walk slow, Eren. I want to watch my cum leak down your legs,"

Eren felt like he wanted to curl into a ball, and hide in embarrassment. He merely nodded, as pleasure surged up his spine, and he followed the command "Yes, Master."


	15. Chapter 15

The same night that Eren got collared by Levi, Armin got a call from his boyfriend, and was promptly smothered by him.

Erwin ran one hand across the gentle curves of the beauty beside him. He nuzzled his face against the long blonde hair, and inhaled deeply "Remind me to never let you have days off."

Armin giggled, and turned around to look at Erwin with big blue eyes "Why?"

"You're the only bartender who I can say 'give me my usual' and it's in front of me in a blink."

"And here I thought you'd say you missed seeing me."

"Well, that too, but I can't fuck you at work. Professionalism and all that."

Armin snorted "At a gay strip club? Professionalism?"

"Hey! I try. Oh, hey your friend Eren showed up!" Erwin said, pulling his girlfriend closer.

"Yeah, he is pretty much smitten with Levi. Makes me sad Levi has other clients and stuff."

Erwin laughed "Other clients? Please! Men throw themselves at Levi, and he tells them no. I'm confused as to why he still plays with Eren."

Armin sat up, staring at Erwin "Wait! Eren is his only sub? Why aren't they hooking up?"

Erwin looked away "That's not my story to tell. Levi just has something's to go through."

Armin has already learned that Erwin and Levi had been friends for years, but that was it. Everything else was only Levi's story to tell.

"This is great news! Maybe Eren could worm his way into Levi's heart. They could be a couple!"

Erwin kissed his girlfriends forehead "Don't count chickens before they hatch. This is their lives, not ours. Now come here and let me love you."

Armin giggled "You don't have to try very hard." she cuddled up to him "I, uh, started my hormone therapy today."

Erwin held her tight "You did? That's wonderful. How did it feel? Knowing you are starting the transition?"

"Scary. And exciting. You are absolutely sure that you are okay with this. I mean you adore my body already the way it is. Will it change if I change?"

"Armin, baby, I already told you, I love you for who you are. Even if your physical appearance changes, you will still be the same. No matter what you physically look like, you will be Armin. The person I love."

"Really? You really mean that?" her eyes filled up with tears. Her tiny body trembled in the strong embrace.

"I think you need to meet a friend of mine tomorrow. Let's get to sleep. I need to make a phone call in the morning."

Armin looked up curiously at her boyfriend but merely snuggled against him. She trusted him, but she was curious as to who Erwin was talking about. Well she just had to sleep to figure it out, and next to Erwin, that wasn't hard.

The next morning, Eren woke up, and didn't know where he was. He rubbed at his eyes, and realized there was an arm around his chest. He looked over, and felt his heart melt. Levi looked absolutely adorable while sleeping. Eren wanted to coo, but decided against it. Especially, because his collar still jingled against his neck. He smiled, the two of them had a lot of play time, and he had been exhausted. He stiffened when Levi groaned and rolled over. He was struck breathless when grey eyes opened up at him. He had never seen them before. Not this close and tired looking. The last time they stayed together, Levi was gone before Eren woke. He wasn't upset, he knew it might have been awkward.

"Your breathe smells like shit, brat." Levi said, before turning he head and yawning. He looked over and saw those stunning eyes, and gorgeous smile. He reached a hand up, and ran his fingers through chocolate colored hair. He felt a shock in his chest. He pulled away, lightning fast, and looked away "Want me to remove your collar?"

"If that's what master desires." Eren said. There was a look in Levi's eyes he couldn't quite pin, but he ignored it.

"Turn around then."

Eren complied, and Levi took a minute to regain his bearings. He began unlocking the mechanism sealing the collar onto Eren's neck "I'll keep this okay? That way, no one but I can put it on your neck."

Eren shook his head "I wouldn't dream of letting someone put a collar on me...I mean while I'm training." Almost gave himself away.

"Yeah...training..." Levi got up and stretched. Poor Eren bit on his lip, watching those taut muscles stretch. Damn Levi was so fucking sexy. It should have been a crime to be that hot.

Eren figured he should start getting dressed too. While fumbling with his pants he asked "When do I get to see you again?"

Levi chuckled, throwing a shirt at the boy "Whenever you want, brat."

Eren smiled happily. To know, in a way, he had his Master at his beck and call, was thrilling. To know Levi wanted him to be happy, made him happy. This was the perfect...maybe not relationship, but partnership. One that was discreet, and professional. But damn if Eren didn't want more.

When they left they each went separate ways. Levi berated himself. Eren looked so cute this morning, and Levi had to swallow down a comment about waking to that face every morning. He was falling, fast and hard for Eren, but his damn past kept rearing it's ugly head. He decided to take a detour on his way home.

Eren was greeted in a not so nice fashion.

"Eren Yeager! Where have you been? We have a brunch with some high class people in exactly forty-five minutes!" Carla yelled at her son, as he came waltzing in the door. "I called your phone and it went straight to voicemail!"

Eren's face paled. He had forgotten. He pulled his phone out, and sure enough, it was dead. "Shit! Mom I'm so sorry! I'll be ready in ten!" He rushed upstairs. How could he have been so stupid. He got so worked up and caught in his own happiness and pleasure, that he almost forgot about his obligations to his family. Sometimes he wished he wasn't so good at his job, and could be free and taken care of, but this was better than being a doctor. Speaking of doctors "Hey Mikasa, long time no see."

The girl gave a tired nod "Sixteen hour shifts interning at the hospital is killer, but we saved a lot of lives. Where have you been? Not out visiting seedy strip joints?" She said with a small laugh.

Eren let out a forced laugh, desperately fighting an oncoming blush. It was crazy how close to the truth she really was, but as far as he knew, she knew nothing. "No! Of course not, hanging with Armin, and just getting away for design inspiration. Coming up with new clothes for my line is getting difficult."

Mikasa nodded. She decided to stop the conversation because he needed to get moving, and she needs to sleep. "I'm going to bed."

"Night Mikasa." Eren took off to his room.

His sister wasn't as stupid as he thought she was. Those red ears were a dead give away. She just hoped her brother wasn't being stupid. One thing she learned as a doctor was, you can't save the world. You can only hope for the best sometimes.

Mikasa Ackerman was the same age as Eren, and was adopted by the Yeager family when she was around nine. She had no idea if she had any family other than them because she was too young to remember if she met any family. Plus, losing her family, caused her to lose some of her memories. Trauma, is what they said. Apparently, there was a wealthy businessman known as Kenneth Ackerman, but he died before Mikasa could research the relation possibility. She loved the Yeager's. Carla and Grisha were her parents, but a piece of her wished she knew some of her real family. Thanks to Grisha, she was able to devote her life to helping others. Since she lost her parents to a horrible hit and run accident, that's why she became a doctor. To help people, and save lives. She didn't want any kid to go through what she did. They say no parent should ever bury a child, but to her, no kid should ever have to go to their parents funeral, and learn they aren't ever coming back. That, in her mind, was the worst fate ever.

Levi pulled up to his destination, and walked past many marble slabs until he found the one he was looking for. He knelt in front of it "Hey Farlan, how's death treating you?" He let out a shaky laugh, trying to choke back the tears "Ever since you've been gone, my life has been one fuck up after another. I don't know what to do anymore. I'm getting involved with some heavy shit, and I just...I miss your smile and your hugs." He reached up, and touched to collar lying on the headstone "I miss my pet..."


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sensory deprivation. One of my favorite chapters. There's a lot going on here and a lot of kinks. Hold on to your wigs, and go in with an open mind.   
> Also just letting you know, of you are curious or anything I am available to answer any questions. This story is written from experience. Not fantasy.

After going to his dead pet's grave, Levi was in a pretty messed up place. He had tried several times to get over this, but he couldn't. He missed Farlan. He was the only man Levi ever loved, or trusted. His first pet, his only pet. After his sudden death, Levi couldn't eat or sleep. He gave up being a business man, and got into some heavy shit. He started snorting cocaine, drinking himself into oblivion, and probably fucking more people then he'd be proud to admit. He's given up the drugs, but needed something that was bad for him, not too dangerous, but still gave him a thrill.

That's when it hit him. Erwin ran a strip club. It took some begging, but Erwin eventually gave in. Levi got tested for STD's, learned to strip from some of the best, and did the "try outs". And then he met Eren, and it fucked up his world.

This little brat, with turquoise eyes, and addicting smile, messed him up. Levi swore he would never love anyone the way he loved Farlan. He would never have another pet. Not after what happened to the first. And yet, here he was, falling in love faster than he had ever imagined it.

He couldn't handle this. He drank himself nearly unconscious, and wanted to pass out until his next shift. He briefly remembered sending a text, before collapsing into sweet oblivion.

The brunch had gone really well. Carla was proud of Eren for really charming the future clients with his sweet smile, and beautiful eyes.

"Eren honey, you seem so much more at ease and happier. I don't know what you've been doing, but keep it up. Does this have anything to do with that boyfriend you have been avoiding telling me about?"

Eren froze, but his ears were really his down fall. He looked away from his mom, while his ears flushed up bright red.

Carla chuckled "You really should invite him over sometime. If he's the reason you are like this, it must be serious."

"He's really shy mom, and with the tabloids and stuff we want to keep things on the down low. Remember when the tabloids said I was hooking up with a tranny, and we had to get Armin a new place? I don't want to put him through that."

Carla nodded "I guess you have a point. But maybe, you could invite him to the premier of your new line next month? No one would suspect a thing!"

Eren groaned, and decided to appease his mom. He could lie and say Levi was tied up, or sick when that day arrived. His phone went off, and he looked at the text

"Need you tonight. See you after work."

The text left no room for argument. Eren shrugged. "I'll ask him tonight. And see what he says. Do we have anything tomorrow?"

Carla shook her head "Nope. You have to get your final sketches in at the end of the week. Don't forget. "

"I won't, mom."

So that night, Eren and Levi wound up in a hotel again. This was getting to be regular. Eren wondered if he would ever get to see Levi's house. Not that it really mattered. Something felt really off between them up to this point. The man looked really out of it. Levi's eyes were sort if unfocused, and it looked like he needed to talk. Unfortunately, Eren didn't know how to approach the subject. Thankfully, Levi broke the silence

"Eren, I want to try something new. Are you up for it?"

Eren nodded. He loved trying new things. Especially kinky things. He also wasn't really in a position to say no.

"I just...I need to make myself feel better, and I want to drag you through the boundaries of pain and pleasure."

Eren decided not to press. He really wanted to, but something told him to leave it be. This was his job, to please his master. "Whatever you want."

Levi sighed in relief "I brought my own stuff to play with. But I want to talk to you before we do it. To get your full consent, so I don't push your hard limits."

The sat together on the bed. Levi ran his hands through his hair before clearing his throat "Sensory deprivation. I want to tie you up, put a gag on you, blindfold you, and put on noise canceling ear phones on you, that I programmed to play music to arouse and calm you. Wax play, whipping, feathers, binding, and no sex. Does anything about that bother you?"

Eren thought for a long time. The whole thing sounded scary. The whole thing sounded really erotic. There was a lot Levi wanted to do, but it sounded like a lot of fun. He gave his full consent.

"One more thing," Levi stood up and walked over to his bag, pulling something out "you can't give me a safe word. I have two balls here. One yellow, and one red. Yellow means I like it, but slow down. Red means stop immediately. Red goes in your dominant hand, you don't think you just open. Yellow, since you have to think about it, goes in your other hand. Do you understand how this works? I don't want you to be afraid. This is safe and consensual."

Eren smiled. Levi was such a good master, and took care to make sure Eren was completely safe. He'd never even heard of this method, but it made sense. If someone is bound, gagged, and blind they need a way out. Safety. The balls in his hands would feel like comfort. Some semblance of control. He nodded his consent "I trust you, Levi. Right hand is dominant."

Levi smirked, and pulled out Eren's collar. He wanted to laugh when he saw the boys beautiful eyes light up. If he was a puppy, his tail would be pounding on the bed. He went over, and locked the collar onto the boys neck. "Get undressed. We are going to have fun."

"Yes master." Eren practically purred.

If Eren said he wasn't nervous, it would be a lie. As more and more happened, his heartbeat quickened. First a spreader bar was fastened around his thighs. He was sitting on his knees straight, and tall on the bed. Levi brought out a safe binding rope, so it wouldn't rub viciously against Eren's skin. His arms were behind his back, sealed in a criss cross pattern from elbow to wrist. There was enough room for him to be able to separate his arms, probably so he could hold the balls. The rope then went down across his ass, and up on either side of his balls through the front. It caused him to arch his back a little uncomfortably, but kept him still. The ropes where tied intricately across his chest and torso.

"Where did you learn all this stuff from?" Eren asked.

Levi chuckled "I told you, I'm a fucking Boy Scout." He looped the final length of rope through the metal loops in Eren's collar. "Alright time to start losing senses, okay?" He put a colored ball in each of Eren's hands. "I'll stay behind you to watch if you let one go."

"I trust you, Master." Eren said. He fidget in the binds. If he tried to lean back, the ropes rubbed against his groin, and pulled his collar against the back if his neck. If he leaned forward, his collar threatened to choke him. This was to make sure he didn't move.

Levi looked and saw Eren's dick trusted him as well. He took out an elaborate cock ring he had bought. It was held in place with belt like mechanisms that could be sealed according to girth. The theme was bondage, so he bound Eren's dick. It was still pretty loose. Everyone knows those things can't stay tight too long, or bad things could happen. Bad things like losing your dick. Levi then held up a gag. Eren opened his mouth, and bit down on the rubber ball, while Levi fasted it around his head. Levi showed him the blindfold, and Eren closed his eyes while it covered them.

Eren was frantic now. His back stretched, and slowly losing his senses. It was still erotic, but he was starting to panic. His heart was rapid in his chest, and he dropped the yellow ball. Levi stopped

"Need a moment?" He asked.

Eren nodded as best he could. He heard the tag of his collar jingle, and it gave comfort.

"Need anything off?"

Eren shook his head. He Just needed a minute to breathe. To kind of absorb everything that was happening then. He took a deep breath through his nose. Levi was his Master, and this was all about trust. He had to trust his Master, and he did, he really did. He felt the ball be placed back into his hand. That provided more comfort.

"Nod when you want to continue." Levi said, taking a seat on the bed. Eren looked absolutely stunning like this. Skin flushed, chest heaving, and completely on display. Levi felt memories prick up to the surface. Ones where his own pet was bound like this. He shook his head, willing those away, now was not the time. Now was the time to push Eren, so his inner sadist could feel happy. To hear the cries, to drown his own darkness.

Eren finally got a grip, and nodded his head. Levi stood up, and grabbed the headphones

"Alright, this is the hardest part. Noise canceling headphones. You can't hear me, or even yourself. I set this to play some music to help you relax and calm down. Ready? Oh, and just so you know, since this is our first time, I won't cover your nose."

Eren thanked god for small favors, and nodded his consent. It was weird. He couldn't hear a damn thing. Not even his own breathing. He bit the ball in his mouth, and gave a jolt when a feminine voice spoke in his ears

"Turn off the lights, take a deep breathe, relax."

He didn't know what the song was, but from with beat and sounds, it sounded very sultry. He should have heeded the relax, as a snap against his back caused him to...he thought, cry out in pain. That was most definitely a whip crack against his back. Holy shit. It happened again, and he jolted again. Crying out...maybe, into the gag. He felt something touch against his skin, and he was braced for pain, but it never came. It was soft. He moaned as it trailed across nipples, and brushed his sensitive dick. Down his thighs, and back up. Then it was gone.

He was heaving. But nothing...for a long time. He couldn't hear anything but a strange language in his ears. French, maybe? What did mea culpa mean?

Levi knew the song. My fault. And that's how he felt about Farlan's death. His fault. He failed to protect one thing that was precious to him. He grabbed the candles he had lit. Fast melting kind, set up in a jar specifically made for wax play. He didn't know if Eren had ever done this before, so now was a good time to figure it out.

Suddenly, a searing pain raced down Eren's shoulder, and left a blazing trail across his skin. Holy fuck! It hurt like hell, but damn it was nice. His inner masochist was thrilled, and he felt his cock twitch in excitement. He felt cooling, and then it was stuck against his skin. Candle wax. Another snap. This one against his ass. He was being assaulted on all sides, so much feeling everywhere. He couldn't keep up. His head reeling from anticipation of where the next feeling would touch. Pain, then ticklish sensations. Two hands wandering over his body, a smack against his ass. He knew, deep down, he was crying out, but he couldn't hear it. The only sound being sultry beats and singing. Another pain blossomed against his other shoulder, and he dropped the yellow ball. Immediately, the headphones were off

"You alright? Need to slow down?" He could hear Levi, and he relaxed a bit. He gave a nod. Levi pulled wax off his pet's shoulder, and heard him moan against the gag. Drool pouring down the sides of his mouth. Eren looked thoroughly debauched.

Levi put the headphones back on. He went back to work pulling the wax off while Eren swayed a bit, the ropes rubbing against him. It should be a sin to look that amazing tied up like he was. He tightened the cock ring on Eren, and felt Eren jolt and moan.

Eren felt the ball being placed back in his hand, comfort. It was Levi sending him spiraling in to some limbo between amazing pleasure and awful pain. He loved it, and hated it all at the same time. It was amazing, and scary. This definitely wasn't something he would want to do all the time, but maybe, with some practice, this could be an occasional thing. He couldn't deny the part of him that enjoyed this way more than he should. He relaxed, and gave a nod.

Feathers ran against his backside, soothing the areas that had been hit with the whip. He just knew he was moaning. He felt like such a shameless little slut, and he loved it. Pleasure surged up in every part of his being. He was breathing heavily, feeling an impending orgasm, and struggling to not be able to move or arch up. It was building up, but when it crested, there was nothing but a sharp tightness from the damn thing wrapped around him. He couldn't cum, he was denied, and he made a noise he hoped was a whimper, but Levi wasn't done with him yet.


	17. Chapter 17

Eren had felt incredibly vulnerable, after the extreme deprivation play with Levi. Sure, he received after care, but something was still weighing heavily on his mind. Levi seemed to revert to his 'I don't fuck submissive'' ways. He pushed Eren to his limits, and even though he asked for it, he still felt insecure.

"Oi, brat. Are you alright?" Levi asked.

Eren almost jumped out of his skin. He thought Levi was sound asleep.

"L-Levi, are you alright? I mean just, you seem off." Eren asked, slightly nervous.

Levi seemed to think over it for a moment. "I'm fine. Why?"

"Well, you just didn't have sex with me. I wonder if I'm still yours."

Levi sat up, and then climbed into Eren's lap "I am your Master, brat. Unless you want to leave, or I let you go. I don't plan on letting go, so are you leaving?"

Eren's breathe caught in his throat, and he couldn't trust his voice. He just shook his head. He didn't want to leave, not at all. Not ever, if he could help it.

"Good. You want to leave, and I'll break your fucking legs." Levi began kissing down Eren's neck. He left licks, and bites on his way down.

Eren went limp against Levi's ministrations. He felt his body sparking to life, despite the bruises and marks already all over his body. He thrilled in the pain he felt. He felt vulnerable, he needed this reassurance. That feeling of love and adoration one gets from their master. Even if this comfort came in a sexual way, he felt cared for and adored. This is what he needed.

He felt Levi's lips on his own. The kiss deepening slowly. It felt like Levi was searching and desperate. Eren wrapped his arms around Levi's waist, and pulled him closer. Their bodies and mouths moved together. He loved the contact of their skin. Levi was so cold to the touch, and Eren wanted to warm him up. Their mouths disconnected, and Eren immediately began kissing, licking, and biting on Levi's neck.

Levi bit down on his lip, trying not to let a sound slip out. He wrapped his hand in Eren's hair, and tugged him back, eliciting a moan from the boy "Oi, horny brat! What do you think you're doing?"

Eren gave a cheeky grin "Being a horny brat, master." He purred.

Levi shuddered in pleasure. He pushed Eren onto his back, and re-positioned so that he was between Eren's legs. He leaned down, and licked from Eren's navel, straight up to his nipple, and the boy's back arched up beautifully.

"You know, if your feeling insecure, we shouldn't do this." Levi told him.

Eren wrapped his legs around Levi's waist and held him there "Master showing me affection is all the security I need. Please, fuck me."

Levi groaned. Eren really was a horny little brat, and he loved that about him. He was afraid the sensory deprivation might have pushed Eren to his limits. And it did. But Eren wanted comfort in the form of bodies touching, and intimacy. He felt he could do that for him.

They spent the rest of the night fucking and cuddling. The next morning, Eren stretched out, and accidentally back handed Levi in the face. He freaked out, and fell out of the bed. He heard Levi growl "I'm sorry. I am so sorry! I forgot where I was!"

"You know we have safe words for a reason. If you didn't like it, you could have told me. Instead of waiting till the morning to slap the shit out of me."

Eren blinked "W-what?"

Levi sighed "It was a joke."

Eren paused, and suddenly began to laugh. "You are terrible at jokes! Don't quit your day job!"

"I guess it's a good thing I don't have one." Levi said.

"Which reminds me, forgive me if I'm prying. You said, you strip because you want too. So, what exactly pays the bills?"

Levi sat up, and fixed an intense gaze upon Eren "Alright, you aren't completely dense are you? I'll be honest, Mr. Discreet. My uncle was stupid wealthy. He died, and left me everything. I don't feel like running a company, so the hire ups do, and I still get paid."

Eren's jaw dropped "Are you kidding? Can I ask what company?"

"Ever heard of the Survey Corporation?"

"No! No fucking way! You are the heir of the fucking corporation that runs this city? Why the fuck are you stripping?"

"Now, you're prying. Some stuff happened, I don't want to talk about it." Levi answered. Standing up to get dressed.

Eren had so many more questions, but he decided to keep his mouth shut, and just followed Levi's example and got dressed.

"Let's get some breakfast, Eren." Levi said and Eren couldn't help but smile at him. He hopefully had a long time to continue to learn about Levi.

Later on that day, Eren was sitting on Armin's bed. She had a lot to tell him, and he couldn't come over fast enough.

"Have fun with Levi last night?" She asked him.

Eren decided not to scar his best friend for the rest of her life, so just answered with a yes.

"So, Erwin takes me to a sex toy shop! Those places make me so nervous. I mean, I do all my shopping online, but being in one just makes me blush. Which is funny because, I love sex and love talking about it, but thrust a dildo in my face, and I'm suddenly a virgin!"

Eren was laughing hysterically. He had told Armin for years she needed to do drag, or some kind of stand up.

She continued "So, we walk in and I'm thinking he wants to find something kinky. Well, that's not the case. He had a friend he wanted me to meet, and they work at this shop."

"Friend...they...non binary?"

"Nailed it! So their name is Hange. And they made me feel just, so comfortable about being different and a girl, and just it was wonderful. I love them to death. We are going to have a lunch date this weekend. Although, they embarrassed the hell out of me with these sex toys. Did you know there is a thing I could wear that replicates a pussy, and only gives me the sensation of a dick rubbing against mine?"

"Armin! Really! You can stop!" Eren's face was red.

"Well imagine how I felt!"

They quickly shifted gears. Armin talked about how happy Erwin made her feel. Eren still hated himself for feeling jealous. But all he really wanted was someone to love. A master to respect and love. One that would cherish and adore him. It killed him to feel all that with Levi, and just remember that this was a temporary deal. He would never find someone like Levi, and he knew it. He wanted to ask Levi for a more permanent situation, but he hardly knew the man. He berated himself, for feeling so vulnerable and insecure. He only wanted to feel loved. Maybe, he couldn't do this anymore. And thought, maybe it was time to break things off, before he became too attached, and wouldn't be able to let go.


	18. Chapter 18

That day, Levi opened the door, and was staring up into a pair of electric blue eyes. "What the fuck do you want, Erwin?"

Erwin took no offense in Levi's harsh words. The two of them had been friends for years, Levi was always like this, and one just grows numb to it "Came here to check on you, is all. See how things are going with the boy with vivid turquoise eyes. Eren, I believe was his name." Erwin pushed past Levi, and let himself in.

Levi closed the door, and followed Erwin to the kitchen "Yes Eren. Why do you care? Don't you have your own dick warmer to worry about?"

Erwin frowned as he grabbed a cup "I'll politely ask you don't say such crude things about my girlfriend. Anyway, Levi, he makes you smile. So why are you so hesitant? 'Vanilla' boys aren't doing it, Eren makes you happy, what's the problem?"

"No!" Levi started trembling "Not after Farlan! I can't!"

"Levi! That was years ago. It's time to let go. Farlan would want you to be happy. That's all he ever wanted."

Levi slumped against the wall, clutching his hair "I can't stop dreaming. How it could have been. What I should have done! If we hadn't of fought, he wouldn't have left. I abandoned him! I let him die, because of my god damn pride and temper!"

"It was a freak accident! You can't live life blaming yourself from something beyond your control."

"Yes I can!" Levi screamed.

Erwin walked over, and slapped Levi across the face. He was getting hysterical "Levi! You can't keep yourself from being happy, by living life of what could have been. Farlan was hit by a car that lost control. It wasn't you driving. It was an accident."

Levi looked up at Erwin, tears pooling in his eyes. He grabbed on to the taller man, and buried his face into his chest, sobbing his heart out "I miss him. I miss him! I'm so scared to be happy!"

Erwin stayed quiet, hugging Levi close. He knew his friend had to cry this one out. When the sobbing became soft sniffling, he spoke "Take the rest of the week off. Eren cares about you Levi, you can't string him along if you're only going to let him go. You need to decide if you want him, or if you will keep living in the past."

Levi pulled out a handkerchief, and wiped off his face. He hated losing his composure like that, but really, Erwin was the only person who had ever seen him lose it. Him and Isabel. Maybe it was time to pay her a visit as well. But first, he needed to visit the graveyard. Talking to Farlan, even in the form of a tombstone, always made him feel better.  
\--

Eren laid in his bed, sore. It was a good, happy sore. He hated that it made him feel so good. This whole thing with Levi was making him feel utterly confused, and completely hopeless. How could he allow himself to get so attached in such a short amount of time? He wanted a clean break, to ask to be released, and never see Levi again. Or, to be taken in, loved and cherished by only Levi, and have a wonderful relationship. He sighed and flopped onto his back. Levi didn't seem like relationship was in his vocabulary. There was something, maybe in his past, that kept him distant and cold. They weren't so heavily involved, that he was allowed to ask the tough questions like that. Hell, he had already pried too much about being the heir to a giant corporation. What happened that made Levi disconnect from even his own business? To start stripping of all things! It was all one discombobulated mess of everything.

Eren heard a knock on his door "Eren sweety, your father is home. Come downstairs and have dinner." His mom said.

"I'll be out in a minute mom." He called to his mother.

He sighed again. His dad was hardly ever home around dinner. His work usually kept him gone for long hours, and home at strange intervals. His mother's work usually sent her away to other countries and states. His mother was hoping the next business trip, Eren would join her, seeing as he had given up on college. It just never appealed to him. But fashion, fashion was a calling he couldn't resist. Sure, it was hard work. Constant client meetings, sketches always due. If he had a dollar for every time he heard I love these, create more, or I hate these, try again, Eren could start his own business. Having business sense and charm, were essential parts of the job, and Eren had everything. Beautiful eyes, charming smile, great with people, and a gift for creating something beautiful with just a few ideas. He really was a total package. At least in a business sense. He stood up and stretched before heading out of his room, and downstairs to the dining room.

"Hello Eren." Grisha said from the head of the table "fashionably late, as you are prone to doing." The man chuckled, and Eren just rolled his eyes. His dad never approved of his skinny jeans, and penchant for vests of all types and colors. He wanted his son to be a doctor, like him. Luckily, Mikasa took that position. She felt strongly about modern medicine.

Carla set the last pot on the table "Isn't this nice? It's so rare to get everyone at the table together."

Mikasa nodded in agreement. She looked over at Eren "Nice to see you, Eren. You're always so busy."

Eren shrugged "Scoping the streets for inspiration. Sometimes the next trend is in the pattern of a scarf, or the color of a shirt."

"That's my fashionable boy!" Carla beamed.

Dinner was a quiet affair. Usual family small talk. How's work? How have you been? Are you eating enough? Routine, mundane stuff. After dinner, Eren helped his sister do the dishes, and just decided to return to bed. Still contemplating his life choices.  
\--

Levi sat at Farlan's grave. He always felt a morbid happiness when he was here. It was always easy to start rambling "Hey, I usually come here when there is a problem. So, here I am to bitch about being alive. I can't forget about you. I miss you, so god damn much it hurts. But, it's holding me back. You see, there's this boy, Eren. You heard me right, boy. He's so fucking young, but he's beautiful. He wanted to be a pet, and against everything I swore I would never do, I took him in. I'm in deep. He's perfect, everything I have ever wanted or needed. But then, there's you. I can't let go to make myself happy, and I think you want me to be happy, right? No matter what, I will still come see you. Hell, if I ever meet someone I'll bring them to meet you, but I need to know. Send me a sign, something, anything to let me know you are okay with this. Tell me it's going to be okay. Let me know I can finally let go of thinking what could have been, and focus on what I can make now. Farlan, I love you. Forever, and always. I promised you that, when I locked your collar around your neck. Is it really okay to move on?" Levi sat there panting, after pouring his heart out on the ground like that. He knew it was silly to ask a dead man for a sign, but he needed some kind of validation. To know everything would be okay. He heard crunching behind him, but he didn't budge until he heard a soft feminine voice call out

"Levi? Is that you?"


	19. Chapter 19

"Isabel." Levi said, as a girl with bright red twin tails walked over to him.

"It is you. It's amazing we don't bump into each other more. I come every week to change the flowers." She said while removing the dead flowers placed beside the grave, and putting the new ones in the vase. "It's silly since I've been doing this every week since the tears stopped, but he was my best friend. I know he'd do it for me. Why are you here?"

Levi looked away "I just come talk to him, whenever I need guidance."

"Hmm...Levi, permission to speak freely?"

"Like you need my permission?"

"I realize that you and Farlan were in a very devoted relationship. But isn't it time to let go and be happy? Be selfish, and love for you. I know you promised him to love him forever, and you always will, but his time is over. You act like your time is too, and it's not true. I've watched you struggle with your emotions and ways to cope, but Levi you need someone to love. Find someone to love. Life is for the living. You are doing him a disservice if you sit and grieve for him, and act like your life is over too. I know it's hard, but you have to move on. I know that's exactly what he would want. You aren't forgetting about him, you are living for him."

Levi smiled sadly, and touched the collar lying on the headstone "Alright. Message received, loud and clear. " he looked back at Isabel "thank you. Listen, let's schedule a lunch sometime, okay?" He stood up to leave.

Isabel was thoroughly confused, but she just smiled. Levi never was the normal type "Yeah, sounds great!"

Levi decided to go home and sleep on everything, and in the morning he would text Eren.  
\--

The next morning Eren woke up bleary eyed and still a bit sore, but the whole night of sleep had felt really great. He took a shower, brushed his teeth, got dressed and began working on his new sketches. A whole new line of men's clothing, with a focus on foresty colors. Deep greens and dark browns. His favorite sketch was of a brown jacket, with tight white pants, and a green shirt. The colors contrasted, but in a beautiful way. He hoped his mother and her assistant would love it too. As he was working his phone went off. He stretched, and went to pull if off the charger. He looked, and saw a text from Levi. His heart crawled into his throat, and his stomach dropped. He still hadn't come to a consensus between his heart and his brain. His heart screamed at him to make Levi love him, but his head screamed to end the torture. Eren was gripped between them, in a sadistic game of tug of war. He clicked the message

'Would you like to go to lunch with me? We need to talk.'

Oh no! Those dreaded words. Apparently, Levi had made the decision already. Eren was going to face it like a man. Right after he got over this awful nauseous feeling that gripped him.

'Sounds great. What time and where?' He responded back with. It was time to decide where this was all going to go.

Eren met Levi at the park. The man had his hands in his pockets, and was standing at the fountain. It was like a scene out of some horrible romance movie.

Levi heard approaching footsteps, and looked up. "Hey, brat."

"Hello Levi. So what's up?" Eren asked, almost dreading the answer.

"I've been dragging you around, and it's not fair..." Eren cut him off

"Yeah, okay, don't finish that. It was fun. I had a great time. Thanks for everything." He went to leave, but an iron grip grabbed his wrist. He winced, and turned around to meet fiery grey eyes.

"You want me to go ahead and break your legs, my little pet? No one has been released here. Sit down, and listen!"

Eren quickly took a seat, and was joined by Levi. Night time or not, when Levi growled out a command like that, Eren was quick to be obedient. "Back to what I was saying," Levi continued "A few years ago, I was very serious with someone. He was my pet. A full time one. We had a collaring ceremony, and everything. He was my everything. He was killed in an accident that I blame myself for every fucking day! After that, I spiraled out of control. I left the company, got into drugs, drank myself into oblivion, and it was bad. Finally, I realized that I was slowly killing myself. I needed a way to get out, and do something bad, but not hurt myself. Erwin is one of my oldest friends, and he let me be a stripper. I never intended to take on a client but...fuck I can't say no to you. The minute I saw you, I felt something. I'm terrible with emotions and shit, so I have no idea what I'm feeling."

Eren sat there, completely flabbergasted. He expected to be let go, or to ask to be released. Yet now, he was receiving a semi love confession. His head was reeling, his heart was pounding. His mouth flopped uselessly, as he searched for an answer. Instead, he threw his arms around Levi, and just held onto him tight, fighting the impending tears. He saw a soft pink across Levi's cheeks, and he just smiled. Eventually, he found his voice "I think I feel the same. I want to make you happy Levi. In every way that I can. I want to make all your pain disappear, and just be happy with you." He knew that it would be hard. To try and be better than a man who was already dead. It was the sickest love triangle he had ever been involved in. But he really did care for Levi, and was willing to make this man forget all of the pain, and start a new happy future.

They sat in silence, each one processing everything that had been said. It was out in the open. Eren was competing against a dead man and a memory, but some how, he was winning.

"So," Eren started "What does this mean for us?"

Levi sighed, and ran his fingers through his hair "I haven't really thought that far ahead. I just wanted to get this off my chest. I think, that maybe we should...I don't know, try dating?"

Eren's cheeks went pink, his heart beat couldn't possibly get anymore frantic "D-dating? Well, will you still be my master?"

"Of course, that Master shit happens when we play, or whenever you misbehave when we are out. You aren't a full time pet. In front of others, you'll be my boyfriend."

"B-boyfriend?" Eren felt giddy. Almost like he was floating. Levi would be his boyfriend, but also be his Master at night. It was like a dream come true.

"Don't get so excited. Your facial expression is making me sick. Let's go make this official or whatever. I'm taking you back to my place, if you have the time."

"For you Levi, I've got forever!"

Levi grabbed his hand, and the two laced fingers, as Levi led Eren back to his house.


	20. Chapter 20

"I was, for some reason, expecting something different." Eren said.

They were standing in the doorway of Levi's incredibly large house. It was all vaulted ceilings, with a large chandelier, above a gorgeous staircase. It looked like the house of a millionaire. Sure, Eren's parents were very well to do, but they lived modestly. This screamed 'I'm rich and I know it.' Regardless, the house was beautiful, and spotless.

"Fuck off, brat. Take your shoes off." Levi said with a scoff.

Eren removed his shoes, and followed Levi deeper into the house.

"It's beautiful." Eren said, still taking it all in

"It was my uncle's. He's dead, so I got the place. It's a bit too flashy and gaudy for my tastes, but a free house is a free house. All the housekeepers have learned to clean to my standards. Which, if you haven't noticed, are very high."

"I noticed. It's spotless."

"Quit gawking, and follow me."

Eren obediently followed Levi up the stairs, and into a large room, with a very large bed in the middle of it "I take it this is your room?" He asked.

"No. I brought you to a random room. Of course it's mine. Don't ask stupid questions. "

"Sorry." Eren's face turned pink in embarrassment.

Levi sat down on the bed, and pat the spot next to him, signaling Eren to sit down next to him. Once the boy was situated, Levi grabbed his hand, and took a deep breathe

"I'm really no good at this stuff. You want to be mine, and that's great, but now we have to move on from a temporary thing."

"Is this going to change anything between us?" Eren felt stupid for asking, but he had never been involved in a relationship like this. It was all so new and exciting.

"Not really. You aren't a full time pet, so I won't be collaring you full time, but I will when we play. Now, you're going to be my boyfriend. I know there will be times I will order you around and you'll listen, but do realize you can tell me no without fear. I'm only your Master when we play, the rest of the time we are equals. I need you to understand that, Eren. You are not below me, you don't have to listen all the time. You won't get punished later for something you did. You also can ask for something you want. You want to do some crazy electroshock dildo fuck, ask."

Eren nodded, but then stopped "Electroshock dildo what?"

"They make sex toys that have electroshock pads that attach to the toy, to send electric currents through your body while getting fucked with it."

"That's a thing?"

"Yeah, expensive as hell, but I heard some people really like it." Levi answered flatly.

Eren's face burned in embarrassment "That...might be fun sometime."

Levi smirked "You really are a fucking masochist. I love it." He grabbed Eren's face, and caught his lips in a kiss.

Eren moaned, and closed his eyes, letting himself get lost in the kiss, as it turned into something deeper.

Reluctantly, Levi pulled away, and looked at Eren "Go take a shower. I want to fuck you like my boyfriend, you know, make love or whatever."

Eren nodded and complied. Before getting in the shower, he texted his mother to let her know he wouldn't be back that night. He showered rather quickly, making sure to pay extra attention to the important parts of his body. As he showered, he became almost enamored by his thoughts. To think, a trip to a seedy strip club would lead him to his newest obsession in life. A master, an actual master, who treated him like the pet he knew he was, and not the slave he was training to be. Someone who put him on equal ground, which wasn't really equal at all. No matter the titles, anyone involved in the world of BDSM knew that the submissive one really held the power. (Except slaves, slaves were at the complete mercy of their master) But for a pet, it was all about how much they could tolerate, or what they wanted. Good Masters strive to please their pets, and keep them happy. And in return, pets try to make their Masters happy, and pleased with them as well. It was all about a delicate balance. A circle of happiness on all sides. That was a how all relationships, not just Master pet relationships, should work. And that's what Levi and Eren were working for. It give Eren butterflies just thinking about it. He doubled his efforts to clean even faster. The faster he finished, the faster he and Levi could make love. Whatever that was.

As Eren was showering, Levi got his bed and everything ready. As he waited, he sat down on his bed, clad only in his boxers, and he let out a heavy sigh. He had a boyfriend again, and the whole concept terrified him to no end. He couldn't handle losing someone else. But it was clear that Erwin, Isabel, and even Farlan wanted him to be happy. Eren made him happy, almost to a ridiculous amount. He couldn't stop thinking, or even dreaming about blue green eyes with golden flecks. He wanted to see and make Eren happy, and to give him so much pleasure that he would drool, sweat, and cum more than he ever thought was possible. And Eren didn't know it, but Levi himself hadn't felt this much pleasure having sex with somebody since Farlan. Eren took him to new heights on a pleasure scale. His tolerance for pain, and how quickly his marks faded, was new and exciting to the sadist that lusted deep inside of him. He was pulled from his lustful thoughts, when the source of them, walked in clad only in a towel. Levi watched as a drop of water dripped from the boys hair, and traveled down his shoulder, past his collar bones, and marked a path down his developing abs before being absorbed by his towel. Levi had to fight his will not to just rip off the towel, and fuck Eren until he begged for mercy, or maybe more. He shook his head to clear the lewd thoughts he was having. He promised to fuck Eren like his boyfriend, and he planned to make good on that.

"Come here, Eren. Let me show you how much you mean to me." The words came out before he could even stop them. But when Eren flung the towel over to the hamper, and stalked towards him...he couldn't even be mad that there was a wet towel on the floor.

There was a wet Eren plopping into his lap, and that required immediate attention.


	21. Chapter 21

The kissing had ended, and now Eren was kneeling in the middle of the bed with his collar secured around his neck. He loved the feeling of being owned with that collar. It made him feel happy and safe. He was also embarassed, because he was still very nude, and Levi was just looking at him. The initial embarrassment passed as he really looked at the man staring at him. It was with complete adoration. To take in every inch of both his new possession, and his new lover.

Levi watched Eren's face. He loved those pink cheeks, and turquoise eyes that were sparkling in happiness and anticipation. He hadn't felt like this in a long time. Happy. It felt almost sick and twisted to feel so happy to be back in control of someone. To have someone who would follow his every command if he so desired it. But that was his nature, just like it was in Eren's nature to want to be controlled and manipulated. It was a beautiful relationship. One so taboo to be spoken of in the real world, but was so common that people didn't even know that they were in that type of relationship, even if that's what it really was. Levi decided to be entertained.

"Touch yourself. Show me what you do when you think about me, but I'm not there."

"Yes Master." Eren said softly. He already had a hard on. It was easy to just grab his throbbing dick, and begin to stroke it. Something about being watched while doing this, thrilled him. It was embarrassing, but it felt so good he couldn't stop. His hand moved at a medium pace, just enjoying his own soft hand, and knowing he was pleasing his Master with his obedience.

Levi was very pleased, and knew he was already hard himself. Watching Eren was so erotic. His eyes were closed in pleasure, his hips moving with his hand, and small moans escaping his mouth as he enjoyed the feeling. He fought the urge to climb behind Eren, and just shove his hole full with his cock. He wanted to watch, and savor. Knowing Eren was enjoying himself while feeling embarrassed, was amazing. He watched Eren's hand begin to speed up, and got a wonderful idea.

"Don't stop. You're such a good boy. Touching yourself and being so fucking dirty, like the little slut you are. Are you Master's slut? Do you want me to use and fuck you like a toy?" Levi asked.

Eren moaned louder "Yes Master. Use me, I'm your slut."

"That's right, my good little slut. Keep fucking your hand. I want you to make a choice."

"Anything Master."

Levi grabbed Eren by his throat, and squeezed just hard enough to make breathing difficult and restrict airflow. "Cum or breathe."

Eren's eyes flew open, but his hand didn't falter. He looked at Levi as he gasped for breath between his moans. He couldn't stop, no matter how dizzy he started to feel. It was like, it was sending him to a whole new tier of pleasure. The more he struggled to breathe, the more pleasure he felt, and he felt his body tensing up. He was so close, and finally he came. All over his hand, and the sheets, and just as he shuddered Levi let go of his throat. The ability to breathe back, and the blood rushing into his system again, sent another wave of pleasure crashing over his body, and he shuddered and came again. He felt like he was going to collapse. Levi sat behind him, and pulled his body back, causing him to just fall into the older mans lap. He leaned his head back onto his shoulder and he struggled to catch his breath. He was heaving, panting, savoring the ability to breathe.

"Auto erotic asphyxiation. Lots of people actually die trying to replicate that feeling themselves, and not knowing how much is too much. You did really well." Levi said, wrapping his arms around Eren's waist, and holding him tight. "You gave me a lot of trust. You are such a good boy Eren. Even though it was sudden, you followed my command flawlessly and without question. I'm so proud of you." He covered every inch of skin he could reach with his mouth in kisses.

Eren smiled weakly from the praise he received. He loved to make his master happy and proud of him. He had done well, and received pleasure he never even knew was attainable. He didn't know men could experience multiple orgasms and yet, he just had. Levi was good. It seemed to take forever, but it was just a few minutes and Eren was sitting up and breathing normally.

Levi pet his head "Are you better?"

Eren nodded his head, smiling softly.

Levi smirked and reached into his drawer for something. Before Eren could blink there was suddenly a leash attached to his collar. He looked down, and went to grab it. Levi smacked his hand, and yanked the leash down. Eren stiffened up, and grunted.

"Bad puppy! Don't touch. On your hands and knees, now!" Levi growled.

Eren scrambled to comply. He looked back when he felt the bed dip behind him.

Levi had settled behind him, and leaned over Eren's body. "We are going to have a lot of fun now, I love to test out my new toys. Make it through this, and I will make love to you, got it?" He whispered, almost dangerously, in Eren's ear.

Eren's turquoise eyes widened. He couldn't trust his voice and he nodded, trying to keep his pleasure in check.

Levi sat up on his knees again, and ran one hand down Eren's chest, traveling lower before coming to a stop at his hip. Then, he yanked harshly on the leash, forcing Eren's body up right. The hand holding the leash came up in Eren's face, and two fingers were shoved into his mouth.

"Coat them good, my pet. These will be going up your ass, and I'm sure you don't want them too dry."

Eren began sucking and coating those fingers in saliva. He ran his tongue aggressively over those slightly tangy (probably from the leather of the leash) fingers. Something about this was incredibly erotic. He could feel his dick coming back to life, as he moaned through his nose.

Levi smirked "You like this, don't you? You little slut. You're so fucking dirty, that you enjoy sucking on my fingers." He leaned in to whisper "Are you imagining it's my cock?" He began moving his fingers in and out of Eren's mouth, with no remorse for a gag reflex "You like that? Imagining that you are choking on my cock while I skull fuck your face, you dirty whore."

Eren's moans grew in intensity. This was demeaning, and yet he didn't want it to end. But it did. The fingers were removed from his mouth, coated in thick saliva.

"Does my slutty pet want his hole filled?" Levi asked.

Eren nodded frantically "Yes Master. Please, fill my slutty hole. I need it."

"Good answer." Levi responded right before pushing his fingers into Eren's tight hole.


	22. Chapter 22

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So, this is where it ends. There were years between chapters. My love for the story had fizzled out. But, if there's a call for it, I may find some will to continue a part 2.
> 
> I love S/M dynamic Levi and Eren. They are honestly my favorite and I don't think I would be able to stop writing them. Even if I tried.

Pleasure rippled up Eren's spine as he was filled with Levis slick fingers. Even though he had cum not too long ago it was taking him to new heights being sensitive and still receiving pleasure.

Levi pulled the leash attached to the collar a little harder, forcing Eren to get a little closer to him. He loved feeling the boy pant and moan against him. He loved hearing his collar jingle against his neck. He couldn't possibly take any more and freed his stiff cock from his underwear. He quickly pulled out his fingers and didn't even give Eren time to whine as it was replaced with dick.

The two moaned in tandem. The feeling both familiar yet indescribable. Like a new relationship status sent them to a new pleasure zone.

Levi let go of the leash and wrapped his arms around the boys chest holding him close and thrusting at a steady pace. It all just felt so good and hearing Eren moan and groan in pleasure was almost as good as when he was feeling pain.

Almost.

Levi quickly moved his hands and began to assault the boys erogenous zones. Pinching his nipples or dragging his trimmed nails down his hips before slapping the outside of his thighs.

Eren could hardly keep up as his body was

held between the thin line of pain and pleasure. It was wonderful, beautiful and fulfilling in every single way possible. Tears formed in his eyes, just from feeling absolute pure joy and his body tightened up as he cried out, louder than he ever had before as he came all over the bed.

But Levi wasn't done with him yet. The whole night they spent time building the bond between the two of them.


End file.
